Bella & Alice Troublemakers
by Mrs. Blackbird
Summary: Existen ciertas combinaciones que forman un terrible caos, esta es una de ellas. Ambas son dos adolescentes muy diferentes pero explosivas al unirse. Disfruten de las aventuras de las locas Bella y Alice, espero les agrade esta historia.
1. Chapter 1: Los cambios son difíciles

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia, trama y ciertos aspectos de las personalidades de estos son de mi autoría.**_

 _Todos los cambios son difíciles_

Mis manos cubrían mi rostro y tiraban de mi cabello alternando cada tanto, una muestra visible de mi nerviosismo y frustración, mientras que sin poder evitarlo movía mis piernas constantemente y mordía mi labio inferior; comenzaba a desesperarme y aquello no era un buen indicio, incluso por el hecho de que con tanto movimiento parecía la hiperactiva de Alice, estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico.

Levante mi mirada en un intento de distraerme, los muros eran totalmente grises, las bombillas –visiblemente sucias y viejas– se encendían y apagaban rápidamente, y por último, la enorme salida era bloqueada por unos firmes barrotes de hierro, a mi lado izquierdo estaba Alice, mi gran amiga y prácticamente hermana desde que tenía memoria, físicamente podría ser confundida con un duende, era sumamente baja, su cabello azabache que llegaba por debajo de su cuello apuntaba en diferentes direcciones, sus orbes eran de un hermoso azul celeste y era tan delgada que la mayoría de las personas pensaban que tenía algún trastorno alimenticio –aunque en realidad no era así–, además era sumamente hiperactiva y extrovertida, hecho por el cual a veces pensaba que se drogaba pues su comportamiento era muy… poco común.

Ambas nos encontrábamos en la estación de policías y no porque trabajáramos ahí como asistentes de Rachel, más bien, estábamos arrestadas por disturbios a la vía pública, ¿por qué? La respuesta era simple éramos unas delincuentes o más bien así era como nos catalogaban, por nuestra parte preferíamos llamarlo "dar a cada quien lo que merece", esta vez accidentalmente habíamos incendiado un pub por una broma que se salió completamente de nuestras manos, el plan era iniciar un pequeño fuego que alertará a todos para salir del nefasto lugar y después inculpar a cierta persona, más específicamente a Tanya "zorra" Denali pero claro, ella tenía que ponerse histérica cuando en un movimiento le prendió fuego a su bolso para después correr por todo el lugar y finalmente culpándonos a ambas.

–Hum… Bella, ¿por qué crees que Charlie tarde tanto?– susurró suavemente Alice contra mi oído, aparentemente nerviosa por las dos personas que se encontraban frente a nosotras.

–Supongo que es extremadamente fácil sacar a dos jóvenes de 17 años de la cárcel por haber incendiado un bar y que contaban con identificaciones falsas porque debo agregar que cierto bar no acepta a menores de edad– repliqué con sarcasmo para segundos después sentir una mirada, cargada de irritación, caer sobre mí. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, estábamos llamando la atención.

–Ya deberías saber que a mí no me afecta tu sarcasmo señorita –respondió con su tono autoritario mientras golpeaba rápidamente el piso con su pie, –además el naranja no me queda –se quejó por último de los overoles que estábamos usando.

–Por milésima vez ¡no te vez gorda!

– ¿Podrían callarse maldita sea?– gritó una de las aterradoras mujeres que estaban frente a nosotras mientras se levantaba y avanzaba rudamente hasta nuestra posición, ambas nos estremecimos causando que esta soltara una carcajada mientras se arremangaba las mangas. En aquellos momentos era incapaz de decidir qué era lo que más me aterraba de aquella… mujer, por un lado su aspecto era deplorable e intimidante, sus cabellos rojos sucios y maltratados se desbordaban de su "peinado" pegándose a su frente debido al sudor, su rostro era de facciones toscas y sus manos, ¡Oh por dios! ¿Por qué tuve que verlas?, eran tan grandes y tenían sangre seca rodeando sus nudillos, además de que las venas botaban sobresaliendo de su gruesa piel aunque sus brazos perfectamente marcados no se quedaban atrás; entonces, al otro lado de la moneda, estaba su mirada y expresión corporal, como si de un perro rabioso se tratase, un perro que había probado la carne humana y que haría todo por comer más y aquella carne éramos nosotras.

¡¿Por qué nos tenían que encerrar con ella?!

Alice me abrazó rápidamente mientras se acomodaba detrás de mí, maldita cobarde, y yo por mi parte inútilmente me pegué más hacia la pared mientras tragaba pesadamente la poca saliva que quedaba en mí ya seca boca, al parecer pasaríamos un rato "divirtiéndonos" con nuestra "querida amiga" que se preparaba para atacarnos.

Una hora, varios golpes y unos cuantos quejidos después ambas íbamos sentadas en la parte trasera del vehículo de Charlie esperando el terrible sermón y castigo que nos iba a dar, la afortunada de mi amiga había logrado dormirse apoyando su cabeza en mi regazo evitando el tiempo en que fuimos presas del tráfico, porque a pesar de ser un pueblo pequeño habían diversos residentes y cada uno de ellos manejaba terriblemente lento y por desgracia, Charlie al ser un ex jefe de policía seguía respetando las leyes de tránsito al pie de la letra.

Al entrar a mi habitación ambas nos recostamos en la cama antes de que nuestro padre con el rostro rojo y después de tendernos unas cuantas bolsas con hielo para los dolorosos hematomas, comenzara con su caótico sermón, ¿qué le pasaba a la gente con este tipo de situaciones? Era más simple que nos dijera el castigo y nos dejara dormir pero al parecer desde que descubrió cuanto odiábamos este tipo de situaciones cada que podía lo hacía e incluso, cuando estaba en casa aburrido –pues no había partidos– se divertía dándonos "la charla", un nuevo tipo de tortura si me preguntan.

Pero a pesar de eso era divertido observar al Sr. Swan cambiar de tono mientras nos regañaba, del rojo pasaba al morado para después proseguir con un extraño azul y volver al rojo, todo un espectáculo digno de ver, de hecho me hacía recordar a los focos multicolor que se vendían la tienda de artículos para el hogar, su dedo índice se agitaba turnándose en señalar a Alice y a mí mientras que en algunos momentos hacía graciosos movimientos con los brazos, como sí intentara apartar el aire o asesinar a algún insecto. En un acto estúpido me giré para ver a la pelinegra así logrando que cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron ambas soltáramos algunas risitas que inmediatamente intentamos suprimir con nuestras manos ya que si no lo hacíamos en cualquier momento estallaríamos en carcajadas y el momento se prolongaría aún más.

–Por lo tanto he decidido que se irán a vivir a Phoenix durante un tiempo, probablemente hasta que se gradúen o hasta que se reformen y espero que así puedan ya enfocarse y cambiar su desastrosa conducta– aquellas palabras detuvieron instantáneamente nuestras risas ¿Acaso él…? ¿No lo haría o sí?

– ¿De qué estás hablando? No puedes hacernos esto– susurré débilmente buscando que cambiara de opinión.

–No lo harías ¿verdad Charlie? –intentó Alice mientras hacía un tierno puchero que derretía a todos.

–No funcionará eso esta vez, mañana mismo se van allá– su decisión era firme, jamás lo había visto tan molesto. –Llamaré a Emmett.

Y sin más salió de la habitación dejándonos solas antes de poder replicar algo, durante unos minutos ambas permanecimos en shock observando fijamente la puerta hasta que sentí a mi enana hermana rodear mi cuello con sus brazos antes de comenzar a llorar intensamente para después ser acompañada por mí, podría apostar a que aquella imagen era realmente patética pero a pesar de vivir en un pueblo, donde la mayor población eran ancianos, amábamos el lugar. Lo que más nos dolía era tener que separarnos de Charlie y haberlo decepcionado a tal grado que nos quería lejos de él durante lo que parecía ser mucho tiempo, evidentemente esta vez nos habíamos pasado de la raya y ahora debíamos afrontar las crueles consecuencias, me sentía más estúpida que nunca.

Entre sollozos, quejidos y regaños entre nosotras fuimos presas del sueño.

Esta situación era un total fiasco, tal vez sí nos habíamos excedido con la broma pero, de no ser por esa estúpida todo estaría bajo control, además era una decisión innecesaria el enviarnos a Phoenix, o tal vez no, pero ¡vamos! Era Emmett con quien viviríamos ahora, el inmaduro hermano de Bella ¿Cómo esperaba Charlie que nos "reformáramos" con una persona que parecía más un niño que un hombre? ¡Tendríamos que cuidarlo antes que él a nosotras!, además existía la posibilidad de que no nos quisiera en su casa y definitivamente a mi ropa de diseñador no le iría nada bien que Bella y yo viviéramos en la calle, ¡Mis zapatos Louis Vuitton se arruinarían!

Ahora caminábamos por el aeropuerto arrastrando nuestras pesadas maletas con dificultad –o al menos yo hacía eso–, aunque obviamente el resto de nuestras pertenencias las enviaría Charlie hasta Phoenix, realmente parecía que no nos quería cerca; mi castaña amiga y yo caminábamos tomadas de las manos hasta lo que parecía ser nuestra muerte, ambas estábamos totalmente destrozadas ante las consecuencias que tendríamos que enfrentar, ambas extrañaríamos vivir en Forks y especialmente estar con nuestro padre, sí yo consideraba a Charlie como una figura paterna ya que mis padres siempre estaban de viaje trabajando y jamás estaban conmigo además de que no me toleraban en lo absoluto, resultados de ser un embarazo no deseado pero eso no importa porque gracias a esa situación conseguí una verdadera familia.

Cuando estuvimos frente al pasillo para entrar al avión giramos hacia Charlie, mi vista pronto se hizo borrosa y, entonces, no pudimos evitar abrazarnos a él como si nuestra vida dependiera de ello, comencé a sollozar fuertemente mientras le pedía una y otra vez su perdón, no podía irme sabiendo que él no me había disculpado, él con ambos ojos enrojecidos nos sujetó a cada una con un brazo mientras nos acariciaba el cabello con cariño susurrando que todo saldría bien, ¡vaya mentira! ¿Qué sería de nosotras sin él? Lo extrañaría demasiado, ¿Quién nos daría sermones de una hora? ¿Quién nos reprendería por alguna mala acción para después comenzar a reír? ¿Quién iría en nuestro rescate a la oficina del director? ¿Quién nos solucionaría los problemas? ¿Quién nos arroparía en las noches en que había tormentas? –Ambas le teníamos una gran fobia a ese tipo de fenómenos naturales– ¿Quién cuidaría que Bella no se matará con su torpeza? ¿Quién evitaría que yo gastará todo mi dinero en ropa? Y lo más importante ¡¿Qué carajos íbamos a hacer sin Charlie?! Lo más probable es que terminaríamos en alguna correccional para menores durante al menos 10 años.

Muy a mi pesar nos separamos, el ambiente era increíblemente pesado a nuestro alrededor, totalmente absortos de las personas a quienes bloqueábamos el paso, nos miramos por lo que parecían horas, los tres teníamos los ojos totalmente rojos con algunas lágrimas fluyendo aún pero fallidamente intentábamos recomponernos, mis piernas comenzaron a moverse rápidamente en respuesta de la desesperación que me inundaba debido a mi deseo de que el castigo que estaba por empezar terminara.

–Preparé tus atuendos del próximo mes, cuando se acaben no dudes en llamar, no te vayas a vestir tu solo sabes cuan desastroso resulta, recuerda que todo debe de combinar a la perfección, en caso de que desees ir de compras he instalado la aplicación para video llamadas así podrás comunicarte y yo elegiré la ropa o simplemente puedes hablar con nosotras– le dije suavemente temiendo volver a llorar.

–Por la mañana hice las compras y me aseguré de comprar alimentos con la caducidad dentro de cuatro meses, anoté las recetas de tus platillos favoritos en un cuaderno que coloqué en el comedor y también anoté el teléfono de los restaurantes de comida rápida –añadió Bella, a pesar de que Charlie fuera un adulto en muchos casos nosotras nos encargábamos de asuntos del hogar en los que él era inexperto –, en caso de que no sepas usar la lavadora o algún otro objeto no dudes en llamarnos –concluyó provocando que nuestro papá soltara una risita.

–Te extrañaremos papá –dije.

–Yo también, manténganse lejos de los problemas –nos dijo para después abrazarnos rápidamente antes de dejarnos ingresar al avión.

Una vez dentro de este nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos lugares, una opresión abarcaba todo mi pecho sin dejarme oportunidad a serenarme, Bella y yo observamos por la ventana como nuestro avión despegaba, alejándonos de nuestro amado Charlie, sin poder evitarlo comenzamos a llorar fuertemente provocando que la mayoría de los pasajeros nos observaran con desaprobación, otros con confusión y algunos con desesperación, este hecho, evidentemente, nos exasperó después de cierto tiempo por lo que tuvimos que recurrir a la agresión verbal para que se metieran en sus asuntos, ¿Qué le sucedía a esta gente, acaso jamás habían visto llorar a dos chicas? ¡Malditos chismosos!

Definitivamente este viaje de rehabilitación sería largo.

 ** _¡Hey! Soy yo Mrs. Blackbird_**

 ** _Muchas gracias por leer esta historia, tal vez a muchos se les hará conocida -o tal vez a otros no-, yo estaba publicando esto con otra cuenta (Kaede the killer) pero debido a algunos asuntos decidí cambiar de perfil así que este es el nuevo, una vez que termine de subir los capítulos mejorados que ya había escrito los borraré de la otra cuenta._**

 ** _En fin, cualquier review se agradece y espero les agrade esta historia._**

 ** _Nos leemos pronto_**


	2. Chapter 2: ¡Mis ojos!

**_AVISO: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES DE MI PROPIEDAD ASI COMO LAS PERSONALIDADES DE ESTOS_**

 _Espero el capítulo sea de su agrado, nos leemos al final_

* * *

 _¡MIS OJOS!_

Después de varias horas de vuelo –que dejaron mi trasero adolorido― nos encontrábamos, otra vez, sentadas pero esta vez en la sucia acera fuera del aeropuerto, esperando que el irresponsable de Emmett nos recogiera, los minutos transcurrieron de forma veloz hasta llevar alrededor de una hora cuando comencé a aburrirme, durante otro tanto me mantuve observando las nubes hasta que, mis piernas dolieron por permanecer en la misma posiciones y, entonces decidí estirarlas pero al no fijarme casi provoqué la caída de una persona. Mientras yo era fulminada por "accidentalmente" estirar mis piernas cuando las personas transitaban por la acera, Alice, en su pobre intento de comportarse adecuadamente terminó criticando la vestimenta de las personas, casi siempre recibiendo como respuesta bufidos y miradas molestas.

Varias horas, algunas quejas y miradas asesinas, después al ver que ya había anochecido nos dimos cuenta de que "mi querido hermano", nótese mi sarcasmo, se había olvidado de recogernos, con un fuerte suspiro nos levantamos y comenzamos a caminar entre las calles de Phoenix arrastrando nuestras maletas detrás de nosotras hacia donde según Alice estaba la casa, pues debido a mi "pésimo sentido de orientación" era ella quien llevaba un mapa en sus manos aunque repetidas veces tuvimos que preguntar pues la enana se equivocaba.

Cerca de la 1:30 a.m. vimos la puerta de la entrada abrirse frente a nosotras –que estábamos viendo la televisión en la sala―, seguido de esto Emmett entró junto con una escultural rubia y no precisamente charlando, ambos se besaban pasionalmente y se manoseaban frente a nosotras aún sin reparar nuestra presencia, mis ojos estaban abiertos como platos ante la escena que estaba presenciando, cuando ambos se abalanzaron sobre la mesita de centro dispuestos a hacer porno, el recipiente donde habíamos servido palomitas y nachos fue desplazado bruscamente causando un fuerte estrepito cuando impactó con el piso. Finalmente salí de mi shock.

― ¡Mis ojos! ―comencé a gritar para después cubrir mi rostro con ambas manos ―, ¡¿Emmett qué putas pasa por tu cabeza?! Esto… definitivamente jamás volveré a ser la misma de antes.

―Jamás pensé que tendría que volver a ver a un psicólogo en toda mi vida, esto sin duda dejará un trauma —decía Alice con voz mortificada y a la vez histérica.

Después de unos minutos, cuando mi hermano nos avisó que ya se habían vestido –porque ambos literalmente se habían arrancado la ropa mutuamente―, descubrí mis ojos para después caer del sillón debido a la risa que en estos momentos me inundaba, en la esquina más alejada estaba mi pequeña amiga en posición fetal, abrazando sus rodillas, temblando descontroladamente, con ambos ojos muy abiertos y meciéndose levemente; entonces sentí como me golpeaba un cojín en la cabeza, cortesía de Alice, que me trajo nuevamente a la realidad.

Molesta me incorporé rápidamente para después encarar a mi hermano "el actor de películas porno", él mantenía la vista en su regazo visiblemente apenado mientras que la rubia "amiga" limaba sus perfectas uñas, ¿Qué carajos pensaba Charlie al enviarnos aquí? Probablemente estaba drogado al pensar que con este castigo nos convertiríamos en "niñas bien", ¡Hombres!

― ¡Emmett Swan estas en graves problemas!―comencé con mi sermón, oh si, había aprendido mucho de papá en cuanto a regaños―. ¿Qué parte de "debes recoger a tus hermanas del aeropuerto esta tarde" no entiendes? Alice y yo estuvimos esperando ¡5 horas! Y eso no es todo, cuando llegamos fuiste tan descarado como para dejar cerrado ¡Todo! ¿Sabes qué tuvimos que hacer? ¡Tuve que romper una jodida ventana y meter a la duende por ahí! ―después de decir eso escuche una pequeña protesta de mi amiga por haberle dicho duende pero al ver mi mirada asesina inmediatamente lo dejo pasar―, y ahora entras por esa jodida puerta a la 1:30 a.m. y sin respeto prácticamente se violaron ¡Frente a nosotras! Causándonos probablemente un trauma severo que nos acompañará hasta la muerte ―para este punto podía ver una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro―. ¡¿Te ríes?! ¡Eres un idiota! No puedo creer que hayas preferido besuquearte antes que recogernos ―y sin previo aviso cerré mi puño y golpee su rostro, nunca entendí cuál era la fijación del par de niños por reír cada vez que me encontraba furica pues ambos sabían que ello me exasperaba aún más.

Todos permanecimos en silencio durante unos minutos antes de estallar en carcajadas, debía admitir que tampoco la pasamos muy mal mientras lo esperábamos además lo extrañaba tanto que no podía estar mucho tiempo enojada con él, ciertamente Emmett era de esa forma y nunca iba a cambiar.

 **…** **..**

 _Después de revisar todas las entradas y ventanas de la casa de Emmett esperando inútilmente que alguna estuviera abierta, ambas comenzamos a idear diversos planes para poder ingresar al lugar ya que no queríamos encontrarnos con algún "roba―chicas" en la calle, por mi mente pasó el recuerdo del último episodio de Criminal Minds y, sentí el color escapar de mi rostro, pero, afortunadamente, en ese momento se me ocurrió una brillante idea._

 _―_ _¡Lo tengo!―exclamé atrayendo la atención de mi hermana―, vamos a romper la ventana más cercana a la puerta y después con alguna rama abriremos el cerrojo._

 _Veinte minutos después la mano de Bella estaba sangrando y ella estaba a punto de colapsar, ¡Era solo sangre! esta chica era muy débil a veces, con un fuerte suspiro y después de lamentarme por unos segundos tomé la parte inferior de su blusa de Gucci y la rasgué, casi al instante me encontré al borde del llanto, había costado tan cara y esperé tantos días para la nueva temporada… maldiciéndome internamente por haber tomado esa terrible decisión le "vendé" la mano pero era demasiado tarde, para cuando terminé mi amiga estaba inconsciente._

 _―_ _¡Joder Alice!― gritó Bella para después aventarme, la muy maldita se había enojado porque para despertarla tuve que darle una "gentil" bofetada._

 _―_ _¡Mueve tu trasero hasta aquí Swan tenemos una propiedad que allanar!― le grité mientras sacudía mi ropa._

 _Ella me respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa antes de avanzar hacia mí, ¡Mierda!, pero antes de que me atrapara comencé a correr lejos de ella escondiéndome en el patio delantero, repetidas veces escuché sus pasos cerca pero por largo rato fue incapaz de encontrarme, aprovechando la poca iluminación que había, después de reír mentalmente de forma malévola saqué mi celular y me dispuse a jugar Candy Crush. Lastimosamente en menos de 10 minutos me había encontrado y ahora intentaba lanzarme dentro de la casa._

 _―_ _¡Swan aleja tus manos de mi trasero! ―gritaba mientras ella intentaba hacerme cruzar la ventana que desafortunadamente estaba muy alta._

 _―_ _¡Mary Alice Brandon deja de manosearme! ―me gritó de regreso atrayendo así la atención de un hombre que caminaba por la calle, este giró su cabeza en nuestra dirección y retornó su camino después de vernos de forma desaprobadora―. ¡Joder si ese viejo llama a la policía tú llamarás a Charlie!_

 _Con una nueva motivación me impulsé y caí dentro de la casa, después de recibir el impacto me quedé unos minutos recostada en el suelo para apaciguar el dolor, pero mi descanso se vio interrumpido por un grito de mi "educada" amiga, nótese el sarcasmo, el ambiente se cargó de maldiciones y amenazas hacia mi persona en cuestión de minutos; sin pensarlo dos veces me arrastré para abrir la puerta._

Terminé de contar mi relato de como habíamos logrado entrar a la casa de Emmett y al instante él y su rubia amiga estaban riendo sin control, pasaron unos cuantos minutos pero ellos no paraban… _Okey, esto se está poniendo incómodo,_ pensé para después dirigirme al cuarto de visitas que era en el que viviría durante los próximos meses.

La habitación era de un turquesa pálido, en el muro derecho estaba situada una gran ventana con vista al jardín trasero, en el muro paralelo a este se encontraba un amplio escritorio de madera blanca y un tocador, en medio de estos estaba una gran cama de dos plazas y a un lado de esta había un enorme espejo. Con una sonrisa me dispuse a acomodar mis pertenencias, tarea la cual me llevó una hora y cuando finalmente me iba poner mi pijama no pude evitar gritar ante lo que vi.

 **…**

Un grito agudo despertó el profundo sueño en que me encontraba, molesta cubrí mi cabeza con mi almohada y me dispuse a dormir nuevamente pero entonces algo encajó en mi mente para finalmente levantarme bruscamente de la cama, mis piernas estaban enredadas con las cobijas causando que al moverme terminara besando el suelo pero no era momento para preocuparme por eso, algún violador podría haber entrado a la habitación de Alice y ella necesitaba mi ayuda. Cojeando saqué de mi mochila un rociador de pimienta y un taco que la duende había empacado en mi maleta, me deslicé sigilosa y velozmente por el pasillo hasta entrar a la habitación de la susodicha, en ese momento escuché algo moverse tras de mí así que sin pensarlo dos veces le lancé el taco para después rociarlo con mi otra arma.

― ¡Tú cabrón! ―e grité mientras me abalanzaba sobre él y lo empezaba a golpear ―, ¡Jamás te dejaré tomar la virtud, no tan virtud de mí no virgen amiga!

― ¡Joder Bella! ―el hombre me bajo de su espalda y me puso en el suelo―, ¡Abre los malditos ojos, no voy a violar a mis hermanitas! Pero juro que si no te controlas no dudaré en golpearte ―me gritó Emmett, avergonzada le susurré una disculpa y me giré hacia Alice.

― Alice, trataré de ser paciente… ¿Por qué carajo gritaste como una jodida loca? ―siseé

―Hum… Bella, Emmett ―tragó fuertemente―, simplemente ¡Miren mi aspecto! ¡Mi ropa se arruinó! Solo observen mis zapatos ¡Eran de Louis Vuitton!

―Tú… pequeño… duende ―murmuré antes de lanzarme sobre ella, estaba totalmente dispuesta a asesinarla, nadie interrumpía mi sueño por unos malditos zapatos, oh si ella sufriría las consecuencias.

 _¡Hey! Soy yo Mrs. Blackbird_

 _Muchas gracias por leer esta historia que estoy subiendo en este Nuevo perfil._

 _El presente capítulo fue dedicado a las primeras seguidoras del fic, me hace tan feliz que les esté gustando esta loca idea que hace tiempo subí en mi antiguo perfil._

 _En fin, cualquier review (les suplico escriban algo pues quiero saber que piensan), favoritos y seguidores es bien recibido._

 _Nos leemos pronto_


	3. Chapter 3: ¡¿Trabajo!

**_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia, trama y ciertos aspectos de las personalidades de estos son de mi autoría._**

* * *

 _¡¿Trabajo?!_

–¡Isabella Marie Swan, sí no te apuras llegaremos tarde!– gritaba a todo pulmón mientras esperaba al final de las escaleras en la planta baja; ¿Cómo era posible que existiera una persona tan lenta y despistada? En toda mi vida no había conocido a alguien que superara a la morena, es decir, si no fuese por mí se encontraría durmiendo plácidamente en su habitación pero hoy era un día importante y debido a su descuido no me había dado tiempo para arreglarla como tenía planeado.

Algunos días transcurrieron amenamente desde que fuimos enviadas con Emmett como castigo de Charlie, para ser exactos tres, no hay mucho que contar de esos días, nos había presentado a su "amiga" –si claro, esa ni un niño de diez años se la compraba– Rosalie Hale, con la que casi se viola, había conocido a algunos de sus vecinos y sinceramente daban miedo, frente a nosotros vivía Lauren "la candente" Mallory, la Barbie –como le decíamos a Rosalie– la había apodado así ya que decía que cada día diferentes personas entraban a su casa y no solo hombres, pensar en ello me recuerda cuando yo regresaba el día de ayer, mientras me detenía a buscar las llaves en mi bolso vi como entraba una mujer para después escuchar sus gemidos, fue traumante. A nuestro lado derecho vivían Aro y Sulpicia Vulturi alias "Christian Grey y Anastacia" **1)** si es que saben a qué me refiero, Bella al mirar por su ventana vio una escena de sexo duro ¡Ambos tenían las persianas y ventanas abiertas! Que poca decencia, tal vez en aquel vecindario no vivía de la gente más normal –el vivo ejemplo fue cuando nos colamos por la ventana– pero tampoco éramos unos urgidos pobres que necesitaban de porno gratis, _malditos exhibicionistas_ ; sigamos, del otro lado estaban Demetri Jenkins, Jane Smith, Leah Clearwater y Jace Wayland, ¡Sus "fiestas" eran sorprendentes! Me sorprendía como era posible que lograramos escucharlos si se encontraban al cruzar la acera, no podía evitar estremecerme cuando escuchaba los golpes. Finalmente nuestros vecinos más "normales" eran Rosalie, Jasper y Edward Hale –la Barbie y sus hermanos, a estos últimos aún no los conocíamos pero de vista parecían gente… decente–, por lo que tenía entendido eran trillizos, centrándonos en el tema eran los más normales a pesar de que constantemente se escuchaban gritos, cosas rompiéndose y videojuegos a un alto sonido.

Alrededor de 48 horas antes nuestro querido Emmett –nótese mi sarcasmo, por favor– por órdenes de Charlie y propias razones nos había echado de la casa con el ultimátum de que si no podríamos entrar a menos que tuviésemos un trabajo o, como mínimo, una entrevista para obtener uno. Jamás hubiese creído que algo así sucedería, aunque, analizándolo tenía un poco de sentido, nuestro hermano mayor no podría mantener a dos inútiles durante vacaciones y el resto de tiempo que permaneciéramos ahí, es decir, él estaba haciendo una maestría y, aunque trabajaba, no lo hacía como un padre además de que sus parties locas representaban un gran gasto. Así es como, después de unas cuantas llamadas, habíamos conseguido que la pareja Cullen nos diera una oportunidad, Bella se entrevistaría con Carlisle, el director de un gran hospital además de hacerse cargo del área de enfermos mentales; mientras que yo vería a Esme, una reconocida decoradora de interiores realmente popular, ahora que pensaba en ello me pregunto por qué jamás oí hablar de ella, _Forks es el pueblo más marginado del mundo,_ que decepción.

Enojada subí las escaleras de dos en dos y troté por el pasillo, teniendo cuidado de no romper el tacón de mis zapatos de aguja, hasta llegar a la habitación de mi castaña amiga, al entrar me exasperé aún más ¡No estaba usando la ropa que le preparé!, sin decir una palabra caminé hasta ella y bruscamente le saqué la blusa y los pantalones, cuando llegáramos me iba a oír, le lancé "la mirada" y abrí el armario ignorando su semidesnudes, extraje las prendas cuidadosamente y en rápidos movimientos se los coloqué, saqué mi maquillaje y le apliqué rímel, delineador y un brillo de labios, cepillé su cabello y lo até en una coleta alta para después acomodar su flequillo, la observé por unos segundos admirando mi obra y como siempre quedando satisfecha, después de unos segundos tomé su mando y la arrastré bruscamente hasta aventarla dentro del auto.

Me bajé del jeep de Emmett y me encaminé hasta el edificio "Cullen´s Decorations" en donde trabajaba Esme Cullen y donde pronto yo lo haría, después de un largo suspiro y con los nervios de punta me dirigí hasta la recepcionista, ella a su vez me envió a la sexta planta en donde se encontraba la oficina de la Sra. Cullen. Después de seis pisos y salir del elevador me sorprendí bastante, las paredes del piso eran de diferentes colores pero a la vez armoniosos, cada una de ellas era adornada por diversos dibujos que iban desde los más básicos de círculos y líneas hasta los más complejos como pequeños paisajes, los trabajadores que caminaban frente a mí vestían de forma casual pero a la vez formal y sus semblantes lucían felices cosa que me dio la confianza que necesitaba.

Más emocionada que nunca caminé hasta una puerta donde un empleado me había dicho que era la oficina de Esme, cuando estuve frente a esta me di cuenta que era de cristal y de fondo se observaba una moderna sala blanca, mis dedos se encontraban a punto de tomar el picaporte pero entonces una mano de uñas largas esmaltadas con un color rosa "friégame la vista", se estampó contra la mía propinándome un fuerte manotazo, instintivamente levante mi vista dispuesta a gritarle a mi agresor pero antes de hacer mi cometido tuve que controlar las arcadas que comenzaba a tener.

La agresora era una mujer de unos 25 años, su cabello estaba sujetado en un elaborado peinado y era rubio aunque yo me pude dar cuenta de que se lo teñía, su piel era ligeramente bronceada y su rostro ¡oh por dios! Estaba repleto de maquillaje, incluso en su cuello se podía apreciar que su piel era más rojiza que su rostro cubierto por base blanca, sus labios a los que seguramente les había inyectado algo para que fueran más grandes estaban pintados de un "rojo prostituta" y alrededor de sus ojos en forma de círculo estaba aplicada una sombra de color verde ¡Parecía un payaso!; vestía una ceñida blusa levemente escotada de color naranja que hacía resaltar sus grandes y operados pechos, ¿acaso no le pesaban?, sus pantalones y saco eran azul cielo y sus zapatos que más bien parecían zancos eran de color amarillo patito, ¡Maldita criminal de la moda! ¡¿Cómo podía usar ese pantalón Gucci con tanta irrespetuosidad?! Aquel pantalón era de la nueva línea, una prenda de tan alta calidad como esa debía ser usada correctamente y no ser brutalmente asesinada de semejante manera, sentí mis ojos enrojecer, _el pobre debe estar sollozando, no te preocupes yo te puedo cuidar_ , pensé con tristeza mientras lo observaba agonizar en las piernas de la mujer.

La "Miss Pechos" me miraba desdeñosamente con una ceja alzada lo cual solo logró aumentar mi exasperación, puse los ojos en blanco y me dirigí nuevamente a la puerta pero ella al parecer no me iba a hacer la tarea fácil ya que se interpuso entre el objeto y yo provocando que casi tocara esas cosas inhumanas que colgaban de su cuerpo, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

–¿Se te ofrece algo niña? –preguntó–, aquí no permitimos la entrada a personas de 13 años– ¡Hija de la fregada! ¡A mí nadie me decía niñata de 13 años!

–Vengo a una entrevista de trabajo –respondí mientras me intentaba controlar–. Soy Alice Brandon.

–Sígueme y procura no perderte lo menos que quiero es a una niñata llorando en un rincón por no saber donde están sus papás –dijo para después abrir la puerta y caminar rápidamente hasta otra oficina.– Yo soy la encargada de las entrevistas, siéntate.

A regañadientes me senté en una incómoda silla de plástico blanco y me puse a inspeccionar aquel… "cuchitril", los muros estaban pintados de un color salmón con detalles verdes, en la pared detrás del escritorio de Miss Pechos había una gran ventana que daba una gran vista hacia la calle, en el lado izquierdo había un gran estante repleto de objetos personales, habían botellas, envases, maquillaje corriente, un espejo… un momento, volví a fijar mi vista en los envases y vi uno de un peculiar tono gris, enfoque mi mirada, "LUBRICANTE" ¿Qué carajos? ¿Acaso la oxigenada follaba en la oficina?, asqueada volví a mi tarea anterior que era inspeccionar el lugar, del lado izquierdo se encontraba un gran archivero que era de seguro en donde tenía los papeles y documentos más importantes y por último arriba de este había un extraño cuadro.

–Empecemos con la entrevista –dijo mientras sacaba unas hojas y un bolígrafo–. Nombre completo.

–Mary Alice Brandon

–Edad

–18 años –al responder me envió una mirada incrédula a lo que puse los ojos en blanco, está bien que no sea tan alta pero no era para tanto–. No temas, ahora nuestra relación es completamente legal ya no te consideraran una lesbiana pedófila– dije con voz melosa mientras le guiñaba un ojo por lo que recibí una mirada furibunda de su parte.

–¿Por qué deseas trabajar aquí?–continuó irritada

–Al principio no pensé en buscar trabajo pero Emmett no quería que Bella y yo causáramos destrozos en su casa por lo que decidió que nos iba a echar la mayor parte del tiempo de ella, yo quería trabajar en una pizzería ya sabes oler queso, comer pizza… nada mejor que eso, o en una tienda de Gucci o Louis Vuitton espera, ¡Quiero trabajar ahí también!, pero mis contactos me dijeron sobre aquí y…

–Ya te entendí, ¿Qué experiencia tienes?

–Pues cuando me aburro mucho remodelo mi cuarto y el de Bella, también su armario, le hago makeovers y queda muy hermosa aunque ella lo niegue, también voy muy seguido de compras, como 2 veces al día, el shopping online es ¡genial! Deberías probarlo y aprender a combinar… por cierto ¿qué experiencia tienes tú? No quiero ser descortés pero el anaranjado –intenté encontrar la palabra correcta– intenso no va con el amarillo patito y es un crimen total ponerlo con azul…

–Estudios –me cortó tajante.

–Antes estaba en la preparatoria de Forks, ahora me inscribirán a una universidad de aquí cariño así que si me quieres recoger yo te paso la dirección –le guiñé el ojo nuevamente solo para irritarla más.

–Finalmente ¿Por qué deberíamos contratarte? –parecía indiferente a todo.

–Porque soy súper genial, me visto a la moda y hago makeovers excelentes, además soy tan buenaza que ascenderé de puesto rápidamente– contesté de forma resumida.

–Muy bien puedes irte ya– señaló la puerta de forma brusca.

–Antes de irme… ¿No te pesan esas… cosas?–dije señalando sus pechos.

Su rostro se contrajo en ese momento para dar pasó a una mueca de furia, _uh oh_ estaba en problemas, sin previo aviso Miss Pechos se abalanzó hacia mi tirando todos los objetos de su escritorio a su paso antes de ser capturada por sus garras me lancé hacia la puerta cayendo al suelo debido al brusco movimiento, ¡Genial la falta de coordinación de Bella se me está pegando!, debido al inconveniente me arrastré por el suelo y logré salir de la oficina, definitivamente me contratarían.

 **–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––**

Estaba en una pequeña oficina bastante sencilla, los muros de color beige eran adornados por algunas estanterías cubiertas de libros y algunos documentos colgados, frente a mi estaba un gran escritorio negro, con algunas libretas, hojas, bolígrafos y una computadora portátil, de mi lado izquierdo provenía el olor a café debido a la máquina encargada de ello, debo admitir el olor era exquisito, frente a mí, detrás del escritorio estaba un hombre de unos 57 años, su cabello comenzaba a tornarse blanco, su rostro tenía arrugas a cada lado de los ojos, en la frente y a los lados de la boca, bajo unos grandes lentes cuadrados estaban los ojos severos del hombre, sus labios yacían fruncidos, su ropa consistía en un traje negro con una bata blanca de médico encima, era la viva imagen del estereotipo de hombre centrado en su trabajo.

Mis manos temblaban levemente debido a los nervios, ¿Qué tal si no me contrataban? Emmett me mataría, _respira_ me dije a mi misma, _lo puedo lograr, lo puedo lograr, lo puedo… a quién engaño no puedo no puedo, debo salir de aquí, uh allí hay una ventana podría lanzarme a través de ella…_

–Buenos días señorita, empecemos con la entrevista– su voz interrumpió mis pensamientos, y me distrajo tanto que solo pude atinar a asentir–. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

–Isabella Marie Swan, nadie podría tener una nombre más candente he– dije pero entonces al darme cuenta de mi error no pude evitar ruborizarme, _mierda mierda mierda, ahora pensará que estoy loca, malditos nervios que me hacen decir estupideces,_ pensé.– lo lamento.

–¿Cuál es su edad?

–18 años.

–¿Qué experiencia tiene?

–Hum– _vamos Bella inventa algo… ¡espera! Mejor no inventes nada, no tienes currículum y puede descubrir tu mentira, la sinceridad ante todo_ –. Trabajé en la estación de policía de Forks por un mes, también en la biblioteca y en el pequeño negocio de mi padre– _mierda mierda, se supone que no mentiría, moriré._

–¿Por qué quieres el puesto?

–Porque, es una forma de ayudar en casa pues verá mi hermano Emmett trabaja pero lo más probable es que mucho de su salario se pierda en condones ¡Es un adicto al sexo! Han sido unos cuantos días desde que me mudé con él y ya van– conté con mis dedos– 4 veces que lo he encontrado en… en el acto, fue tan asqueroso él… ¡estaban usando disfraces! Casi me vomité en ese…

–Pare por favor– su voz era severa, creo que hablé más de lo debido.– Deduzco que aún está cursando la preparatoria ¿cierto?

–De hecho acabo de graduarme, al terminar el verano asistiré a la universidad –respondí mientras estrujaba mis dedos por detrás de mi.

–Entonces, puede retirarse le llamaremos en caso de que obtenga el puesto– mientras decía eso señaló la puerta pero estaba tan absorta en la vergüenza que no puse atención a sus palabras–. Srta. Swan largo.

Me ruboricé al instante y me levante rápidamente de la silla, al caminar mis pies se enredaron provocando que tropezara pero para no caer me sujeté de la máquina de café tirándola y haciendo que golpeara el escritorio, al moverse el objeto provocó que la taza de café del hombre se derramara sobre sus hojas y su ropa, _¡está furioso!_ Pensé mientras me ruborizaba aún más de lo posible pero sin perder tiempo huí de la habitación y al salir escuché un grito procedente de la oficina. Total y definitivamente no me iban a contratar.

* * *

 ** _1)Son los personajes de la novela erótica "50 sombras de Grey" no la he leído ni pretendo hacerlo, pero por lo que he leído sobre esa historia pretende ser sadomasoquista aunque, obviamente no lo es, en fin Anastasia es sumisa y Christian es el "dominante" aunque antes era sumiso._**

 _Bueno, muchas gracias por leer espero les haya agradado el capítulo, quiero agradecer a los que marcaron la historia como favorita y los seguidores de esta (CaroZapXD, Lady Etain Engel, Vikkii Cullen, marlene28 y mindita04) así como al ¡primer review! (Lady Etain Engel), sigo pidiéndoles dejen reviews para sabes que les parece la historia y que les gustaría que pasara, es muy importante saber su opinión._

 _Además los invito a pasarse por mi otra historia (Misery) que pienso actualizar._

 _Nos leemos próximamente, Mrs. Blackbird_


	4. Chapter 4: ¿Bromeas?

**_AVISO: LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER, LA TRAMA ASÍ COMO CIERTAS CARACTERÍSTICAS EN SUS PERSONALIDADES ES DE MI COMPLETA AUTORÍA_**

 **Hola de nuevo, disfruten el cap. nos leemos abajo**

* * *

 _¿Bromeas?_

Con un gran sentimiento de derrota recapitulé lo sucedido el día de hoy, el cual sería, probablemente, uno de mis más grandes fracasos, jamás experimenté nervios tan grandes y a pesar de ser increíblemente patosa no había dañado a terceros… mentira, muchas veces había golpeado a Alice accidentalmente pero nunca a un descono… mentira, bueno, el punto era que no había experimentado vergüenza igual a ese momento y, por ello, resultaba muy probable que no me contratarían después de aquella horrible escena, es decir, probablemente ese señor me tomaba como una enferma mental por el hecho de hablarle de la vida sexual de mi hermano, le coqueteé sin pensarlo a un hombre mayor de 50 años ¡50 años! Ni yo sabía que podía hacer eso, mentí y, por si no fuera poco, le quemé y destruí su cafetera; me abofeteé mentalmente, estar con Alice me había dañado seriamente pero, para terminar con todo, en las calles se desataba una gran tormenta y yo, desobedeciendo la orden de la duende, no había llevado un paraguas conmigo _¡Maldito Phoenix, impredecible!_ Mi desgracia acrecentaba conforme la lluvia me mojaba, podría jurar que mi ropa interior pesaba más por tanta agua; me sentía tan impotente.

-¡Hell's Bell's! ¿Acaso fuiste a nadar? –preguntó Emmett desde la cocina al verme ingresar a la casa, molesta me limité a mostrarle mi dedo de en medio como respuesta antes de ir escaleras arriba hacia mi habitación.

Una vez dentro de esta me desvestí y exprimí mi ropa para después ir a ducharme, el agua cálida al hacer contacto con mi piel ya húmeda me relajó y logró por un momento que el enojo conmigo misma desapareciera e incluso alivió mi humor de perros. Cuándo mi piel estuvo lo suficientemente arrugada salí de la ducha y me puse mi pijama que consistía en un short negro y una camiseta, dos tallas más grande que la mía, a rayas negras y blancas, cepille mi cabello y después decidí ir a la cocina para cenar algo.

Cuando llegué a la cocina empecé a buscar en el refrigerador hasta que encontré la lasaña que había preparado la noche anterior, calenté una gran porción y me dispuse a esperar hasta que estuviera lista. Después de cenar, lavar mis dientes y atar mi cabello me lancé sobre mi cama y me perdí en un profundo sueño.

 _Yo estaba caminando en la carretera, no había ninguna persona o animal a la vista ni si quiera se podía escuchar mi respiración o mis titubeantes pasos, cada tres minutos miraba hacia atrás y a los lados en busca de cualquier cosa que indicara que no estaba sola pero siempre era un intento fallido, parecía que mi camino no tenía fin. Entonces de la nada unas grises nubes casi negras cubrieron el cielo oscureciendo todo a su paso, mis pasos se aceleraron pues temía que una tormenta se desatara pero en ese momento el miedo me inundó al escuchar un fuerte trueno bastante cercano._

 _Comencé a temblar de pies a cabeza y en unos segundos me encontré incapaz de mover ni un solo dedo, un sentimiento de horror me inundo y sentí como el sudor comenzaba a cubrir mi frente; otro trueno se escuchó aún más cerca pero antes de que pudiera colapsarme, del cielo comenzaron a caer tacos y ¿bragas?, entonces de la nada apareció Yoda_ _ **1)**_ _y con una bolsa de basura comenzó a recolectar las bragas tan rápido como podía._

 _Después apareció la duende, su cabeza estaba hacia atrás y su boca completamente abierta logrando así atrapar y tragar muchos tacos, ¿desde cuándo Alice comía tantos tacos?, yo los miraba embobada pero entonces algo más captó mi atención detrás de ambos había ¡Un monstruo hecho de bragas y tacos! Al girarme para avisarle a la duende del peligro que corría me llevé la gran sorpresa de que ahora ella estaba hecha una bola gigante de grasa y a pesar de eso seguía tragando, asqueada volteé a ver a Yoda pero este ahora era toqueteado y toqueteaba a unos homosexuales pero antes de poder vomitar me vi atrapada en una esfera gigante, el agua comenzaba a inundarla y el pánico me comenzaba a abrumar, cuando el líquido me llegaba hasta la garganta y mi rostro estaba empapado me di cuenta que no era agua era ¡Cerveza!_

 _-Despierta Bella- me decía una voz infantil que pude reconocer como la de tinky winky_ _ **2)**_ _, miré hacia arriba y lo vi ¿acaso estaba usando un bikini?-. ¡Despierta carajo!_

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! -grité en cuanto estuve despierta, mi rostro estaba cubierto de sudor y mi estómago hacia ruidos extraños, cuando logré calmar mi jadeante respiración me di cuenta de que a mi lado había una gran sombra negra, de sus manos pude distinguir algo alargado o más algunas cosas alargadas y sobre su cabeza había un sombrero… ¡ Freddy Krueger! **3)** _¡Me va a matar! ¡Moriré! Soy muy joven para morir, ¡mierda! No tengo crucifijos a la mano,_ pensé.

Antes de que pudiera huir de mi habitación por la ventana sentí como sus dos fuertes manos me agarraban y cubrían mis ojos con alguna tela, después sentí como era arrastrada por la casa hasta llegar a una extraña habitación que no podía ver pero podía percibir cuán fría estaba, después sentí mi trasero chocar contra algo… mojado, si muy mojado.

-1,2 Freddy viene… 3,4 Cierra la puerta… 5,6 Toma un crucifijo… 7,8 Aún no duermas… 9,10 Nunca dormirás **4)** -se escuchaba una y otra vez su canción -y yo estaba por orinarme el miedo- proveniente de una voz de un hombre, atronadora y grave-. Bien, es tiempo de comenzar con la iniciación -¿ _Iniciación? ¿De qué habla este tarado? -_ , ambas, Isabella Marie Swan y Mary Alice Brandon repitan después de mi o morirán - _¿Alice está aquí?_ -, digan: Yo, estoy dispuesta…

-Yo, estoy dispuesta -resonó la voz de la duende y la mía.

-… a hacer lo que sea…

-a hacer lo que sea

-… para ser aceptada en esta secta… - _¿Secta? Charlie me va a asesinar._

-para ser aceptada en esta secta.

-… y si no lo hago, todo el vecindario sabrá mis más oscuros secretos.

\- y si no lo hago, todo el… ¡Jaa! Nadie puede saber mis más oscuros secretos ni tú los sabes -le contesté muy segura de mi misma.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te orinaste en tus pantalones mientras veías El Conjuro? - _Okey, ya sé a qué se refiere…_

En ese momento sentí que descubrieron mis ojos, lo primero que vi fue a Alice frente a mí llorando y en posición fetal, por más fuerte que se quisiera hacer pasar ella aún era una pequeña miedosa en el interior; lo siguiente que vi fue a Emmett con una capa roja borgoña y una son… ¡Un momento! Si Emmett estaba aquí y nadie más… ¡él era el tarado de "la secta"!, me levanté dispuesta a golpearlo hasta cansarme pero sus palabras me detuvieron.

-No hermanita, recuerda que yo se muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuchas cosas -pronunció la u como una vaca -. Ahora van a hacer el reto que les tengo preparado y yo sé que les va a gustar.

-¿Cuál es tu estúpido reto Emmett? -interrumpió la duende ya más recuperada.

-Que le jueguen una broma a -hizo una pausa para lanzar un dardo a un tablero que estaba a en el muro de su lado derecho -Lauren, pero debe ser algo épico -dijo para después comenzar a reír.

-¡Bella no seas cobarde y hazlo! -le susurré intentando convencerla -, no va a ser mucho tiempo, solo debes lograr que entre, me vea, se emocione y antes de que intente hacer algo escapamos -pero al parecer no iba a funcionar, por lo que tuve que intentar una nueva jugada -, sí lo haces te voy a llevar a comer tacos ¿trato?

-Hecho- dijo bastante confiada antes de cruzar lentamente la calle.

Era increíble como mi amiga se vendía por comida, algunas veces me preguntaba donde le entraba tanto o como era que no engordaba… cuando estuvo frente a la casa de Lauren me guiñó un ojo y tocó suavemente la puerta, segundos más tarde la rubia abrió la puerta viéndose sorprendida al ver a Bella pero aun así una radiante sonrisa estaba plantada en su rostro, pude observar cómo le preguntaba algo lentamente y en respuesta mi amiga la sujetó por la nuca y le susurró algo al oído, al instante Lauren colocó sus manos en el trasero de mi amiga y lo apretó, suprimí mis carcajadas y hasta que logré despegar la vista de aquella escena pude serenarme. Caminé sigilosamente por la parte oscura de la calle, cuando estuve a un costado de la casa de mi vecina ubiqué la ventana que Emmett había dicho siempre estaba abierta y efectivamente era verdad pero lamentablemente estaba muy alta para mí, comencé a mirar a los lados hasta que encontré un bote de basura, después de unos minutos lo logré colocar contra la pared y con dificultad me subí en él para después hallarme dentro de la casa de Lauren.

La habitación a la que entré era un baño, los colores eran neutrales por lo que no valía la pena observar demasiado pero cuando estuve a punto de abrir la puerta me percaté de un gigante envase plateado en su tocador, cuando estuve frente a este al no ver ninguna etiqueta la curiosidad me invadió y decidí abrirlo, dentro de él había un gigante consolador ¿Cómo demonios se podía meter eso?...

Escuché un fuerte gemido proveniente de abajo que me recordó nuevamente el plan y además supe en ese momento que sí no bajaba ahora Bella sería violada brutalmente, silenciosamente bajé las escaleras y me impacté con la escena que vi, Lauren tenía las piernas de mi hermana enredadas alrededor de su cintura y sujetaba el trasero de ella firmemente para sujetarla, ambas se "besaban" salvajemente, aunque era obvio que mi amiga simplemente estaba en calidad de muñeca inflable pues, a pesar de estar visiblemente rígida no generaba oposición alguna ante los lascivos movimientos de nuestra vecina quien parecía que arrancaría sus labios en cualquier momento… uh-oh ya debía de estar muy molesta conmigo por haber tardado tanto, sin perder tiempo extraje la cámara digital, que Emmett había dicho que llevará, de mi falda y la coloqué en el respaldo del sofá en que me senté, alboroté mi cabello y alisé mi blusa Gucci.

-Lauren- la llamé con mi voz más seductora causando que esta dejara de besar a Bella pero aún sin soltarla girara su cabeza hacia mí-, ¿lista para que las tres continuemos con la siguiente etapa?- pregunté.

Al instante nuestra candente vecina dejó suavemente a Bella en el piso para después ponerle el pestillo a la puerta, sin quitar sus ojos de mi tomó fuertemente la muñeca de mi amiga y la mía y nos arrastró escaleras arriba hasta su habitación, cuando mi mirada de cruzo con la de mi hermana pude ver que ella tenía el mismo miedo que yo, ambas intentamos forcejear pero solo conseguíamos que Lauren gimiera pensando que hacíamos eso para calentar el ambiente.

Bella y yo manteníamos una conversación con tan solo mirarnos y en ella ambas estábamos planeando como escapar antes de ser violadas por la bisexual, entonces lo supe era mi turno de sacrificarme para que Bella escapara.

Tiré fuertemente de la mano de Lauren causando que esta se girara hacia mí y en un movimiento rápido la lancé contra Bella, lo sé había traicionado a mi mejor amiga pero yo no iba a besar a esa rubia, en cuanto Lauren comenzó a toquetear a Bella yo corrí hasta el baño no sin antes hacerle señas para que me siguiera. Segundos después de que llegara al baño una castaña totalmente desaliñada se me unió cerrando la puerta con pestillo detrás de sí, cuándo me iba a reclamar por haberla dejado pudimos escuchar la voz de Lauren diciendo cosas no aptas para menores de 18 años, ambas nos alarmamos nuevamente y sin decir nada le indiqué que escaparíamos por la ventana.

Cuando estuvimos fuera de casa de Lauren escuchamos como la puerta del baño se abría, no lograríamos llegar a casa y si lo hacíamos ella nos iría a buscar, nos escabullimos hasta el jardín trasero de los vecinos y una vez dentro de este sentí a Bella taclearme.

-¿Cómo te atreviste a abandonarme? -gritó mientras nos revolcábamos en el césped -, ¡Casi fui violada! -en ese momento sentí como mi blusa se rasgó ligeramente.

-¡Tú! ¡Arruinaste mi blusa! -ahora ambas estábamos luchando en la propiedad de los vecinos.

Después de unos segundos me pareció escuchar a alguien pronunciar mi nombre pero no me importó Bella me las iba a pagar, ella en un momento logró pararse pero no pudo dar ni un paso para cuando después la tiré nuevamente al césped, minutos más tarde sentí como unas manos me sujetaban de la cintura y me separaban de mi amiga, como instante comencé a patalear y a gritar pero entonces sentí una mano cubrir mis labios.

Estaba viendo "El Diablo Viste a la Moda" **5)** en la Tv cuando escuché que tocaban mi puerta, me levanté del sofá y caminé hasta la entrada, cuando abrí pude ver a mi osito afuera con la túnica roja -que había usado en Halloween- puesta, él se reía atronadoramente mientras me observaba ¿Acaso yo le daba risa? Le dirigí una mirada molesta mientras arqueaba la ceja esperando que me respondiera pero él simplemente se limitó a besarme y obviamente yo le respondí, podía sentir sus manos dar suaves caricias a lo largo de mi espalda mientras yo sujetaba su rostro con mis manos, nuestros labios se entreabrieron para dar paso a una lucha de nuestras lenguas, en poco tiempo el beso se hizo más pasional causando que soltara un suave gemido pero antes de poder seguir escuché unos fuertes gritos provenientes del jardín trasero, alarmada me separé de Emmett y caminé hasta allí para toparme con una escena preocupante, en el césped Bella y Alice estaban intentando noquearse la una a la otra, les grité pero ninguna me prestó atención lo cual solo me alarmó más.

-¡Jasper! ¡Edward! -le grité desesperadamente a mis dos hermanos que se encontraban jugando videojuegos en la sala de arriba, ambos bajaron rápidamente y me miraron expectantes-. ¡El jardín trasero! ¡Alice y Bella se están peleando!

-¿Quiénes son? -preguntó Jasper con su usual calma lo que me estresó aún más.

-Afuera están una castaña y una enana peleando sepárenlas y tráiganlas dentro -les ordené.

Después de unos minutos ambos entraron sujetando a cada una por los brazos y cintura fuertemente pero sin llegar a lastimarlas, les hice señas para que las sentaran en sillones separados y cuando lo hicieron todo se quedó en silencio.

-¿Qué sucedió? -me limité a preguntar y como respuesta ambas señalaron a Emmett acusatoriamente por lo que lo miré seriamente.

-Rose, yo solo les dije que si querían podían hacer una broma a Lauren -respondió nervioso.

-Omites la parte en que nos amenazaste con revelar datos confidenciales a Charlie- añadió Alice.

-Y luego ¿Qué sucedió?- pregunté nuevamente.

-Yo te diré Rose -dijo Bella-, la brillante idea de esta enana era confundir a Lauren con que queríamos algo con ella y ¿sabes qué? ¡Prácticamente me violó! Después de unos 10 minutos llegó la duende y efectivamente confundió a Lauren pero la puso aún más caliente de lo que ya estaba y casi nos metió en su habitación, entonces la duende iba a sacrificarse pero ¡¿Sabes qué hizo?! Me lanzó a Lauren y ella comenzó a toquetearme aún más que antes. ¡Me siento sucia! -dijo mientras comenzaba a temblar violentamente.

-Creo que ustedes dos tienen una disculpa que pedir -dije mientras observaba a Emmett y Alice pero ellos solo bajaron su mirada -¡Ahora!

-Bella lamento haber dejado que Lauren casi te violara dos veces -dijo la duende cabizbaja.

-Chicas no debí haberlas forzado a hacer una broma que pusiera su salud sexual en riesgo - ese fue mi osito.

-Entonces creo que esto está hecho, ¿quieren venir a desayunar mañana? -pregunté dulcemente para obtener un coro de "Claro" en respuesta.

-Debo admitir que el "candente" si le hace justicia a Lauren -admitió Alice antes de levantarse del sofá

-Adiós Rose, gracias por no llamar a la policía –le secundó Bella.

Y con eso los tres Swan se fueron hacia su casa, debo admitir que estaba en un shock total no era de verse todos los días lo que acababa de suceder, aterrada de que mis hermanos dijeran que querrían mudarse por estos nuevos vecinos me giré expectante hacia ellos.

-Son extrañas- dijo Edward con el ceño fruncido y la mirada estupefacta.

-Me agradan- admitió Jasper mientras alborotaba sus rizos rubios con la mano.

* * *

 ** _1)Es el tipo verde que sale en Star Wars, se supone es el más sabio_**

 ** _2)Es el teletubi morado_**

 ** _3)Es el personaje principal de la película A Nightmare on Elm Street, él tiene un guante con como garras o cuchillas afiladas, y se mete en los sueños de las personas para asesinarlos_**

 ** _4)La canción infantil de Freddy Krueger_**

 ** _5)Película de Anne Hathaway_**

 _Bueno espero les haya gustado el capítulo, muchas gracias a los que marcaron la historia en favorita y a los seguidores de esta, esto me alegra pues significa que les está gustando._

 _De antemano quiero pedir una disculpa por tardar en actualizar, pero con mis periodos de exámenes y clases extra oficiales se me ha dificultado el escribir, aunque en esta historia solo estoy editando los capítulos, pero prometo actualizar más seguido en estas vacaciones._

 _NOTA IMPORTANTE:_ _Yo antes tenía una cuenta donde me llamaba Kaede Grey y había subido esta historia y un capítulo de otra pero por diversas razones decidí abrir esta nueva cuenta y, al ver que esta historia había gustado, opté por editar los capítulos ya hechos y subirlos aquí para después continuarla, así que no hay plagio ni mucho menos pues esa cuenta pronto será eliminada._

 _Bueno ya aparecieron nuestros amados Edward y Jasper, espero les haya agradado todo lo que sucedió y el Rosalie POV que escribí aunque dudo utilizarlo a menos que sea necesario._

 _Así mismo los invito a dejar sus reviews para saber que opinan además de pasarse por mi otra historia: Misery, que es más dramática y seria._

 _Sin más, nos leemos pronto._

 _Mrs. Blackbird_


	5. Chapter 5: Trivialidades

**_AVISO: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO ME ADJUDICO LA HISTORIA_**

 ** _Nota de la autora al final :D disfruten la lectura_**

* * *

 _Trivialidades_

– _Hello dady, hello mom I´m your ch–ch–ch–cherrie bomb…_ **1)**

Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente al escuchar una voz femenina cantando en la planta baja, confundido me levanté de mi cama y pegué mi oído contra la puerta esperando escuchar la voz una vez más pero, en lugar de eso, escuché el microondas en funcionamiento, mi ceño se frunció ante el ruido, _debe ser Rose,_ pensé en un intento de evitar que mi mente se sugestionara.

Después de unos minutos entré al baño para darme una corta ducha de agua caliente con el objetivo de distraerme cuanto fuese posible y relajarme; al salir escuché una vez más la voz que me había despertado y confirmé lo que antes había temido: esa no era la voz de mi rubia hermana, alarmado me vestí con las primeras prendas que tuve a la mano y bajé corriendo las escaleras pero a mitad de estas un exquisito olor a waffles inundó mis fosas nasales por lo que me detuve al instante, ni si quiera la comida sofisticada de Edward poseía tan peculiar olor y ni que decir de Rose, sus comidas siempre eran algún invento exótico que raras veces resultaba comestible, la vez pasada había preparado un estofado con todas las cosas que había en el refrigerador y, por si no le bastara, nos obligó a comerlo, gracias a su brillante idea fui a parar al hospital.

Mis pensamientos se alborotaron en ese momento, tal vez un vagabundo o algún vecino se había metido otra vez a nuestra casa, silenciosa y sigilosamente me escurrí como un ninja hasta la sala de estar donde agarré lo primero que estuvo cerca, una banana, con mi arma bien sujetada caminé hasta la cocina que era el sitio de donde provenía el embriagante aroma y la voz.

Mi corazón se aceleró al igual que mi respiración cuando mis dedos tomaron la perilla, después de un fuerte suspiró abrí la puerta de golpe y entré.

–¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! –gritó el intruso espantándome y provocando que una exclamación brotara de mis labios.– ¿Así es cómo reciben a sus invitados? –preguntó sarcástica.

–Esto es allanamiento de morada, estoy en mi total derecho. ¡Quieta, loca! –dije mientras le apuntaba con mi banana. –No voy a dejar que nos asesines, debo llamar al FBI, ellos sabrán que hacer…

–Jason soy Isabella –intentó calmarme –. ¡Abre los ojos, Hombre! No soy un asesino, ni un psicópata y tampoco un violador ¡Soy tu maldita vecina!

–Mi nombre es Jasper –dije irritado mientras abría mis ojos–. ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Tu hermana nos invitó a desayunar y pensé que sería educado preparar el desayuno –la miré con una ceja alzada–, okey, Emmett solo tiene cerveza, whisky y condones en el refrigerador.

–¿Cómo entraste?

–Por el jardín y antes de que preguntes, sí forcé la cerradura. Ahora ¿podrías poner la mesa en el jardín para servir el desayuno? ¡Hazlo o te mato! –dirigió un cuchillo hacia mi ante mi falta de movilidad.

Obedientemente saqué los platos, cubiertos y vasos al jardín y los acomodé en la mesa, la castaña salió unos minutos después con el desayuno y se dispuso a servir; la comida se veía y olía tan exquisitamente que no pude evitar darle una probada antes de que todos bajaran, ganándome así un golpe en la nuca de parte de ella. Mientras esperábamos que el resto de la familia llegara decidimos jugar póker, a pesar de tener el aspecto de una rara resultaba ser una persona muy inteligente y agradable así como elocuente por lo que mantuvimos una interesante charla sobre nuestros escritores predilectos la cual terminó con un debate inconcluso.

Después de media hora bajó mi hermano, quien aprovechando que Bella estaba de espaldas enarcó una ceja en busca de que respondiera de quién se trataba, cuando me disponía a hacerlo la castaña realizó la misma acción que Edward por lo que no pude reprimir mi risa ante su similitud; segundos más tarde ambos se saludaron suavemente y cuando se encontraron sentados pude ver como las mejillas de mi amiga adoptaban un rosa pálido, además de que gracias a su postura fue perfectamente visible cuan tensa se encontraba; permanecimos unos minutos en silencio hasta que decidí reanudar nuestra platica pero Isabella se mostraba más callada y tímida, por no mencionar las repetidas veces en que, al intervenir mi hermano y dirigirse a ella, esta no lograba sostener su mirada y a consecuencia desviaba sus ojos, afortunadamente su tormento terminó con la llegada de los tres faltantes y, gracias a Emmett, el desayuno fue muy ameno.

–Entonces ¿Por qué llegaron aquí?–preguntó Edward.

–Digamos que Charlie estaba un poco harto de pagar tantas fianzas– murmuró una avergonzada Bella sin desviar la vista de su plato.

–Incendiamos accidentalmente un bar –respondió la pelinegra, Alice me parece que era su nombre –, Bells y yo provocamos un pequeño fuego para inculpar a cierta persona pero ella se puso como una maldita loca e incendió todo el lugar con su bolso, después dijo que fue nuestra culpa, nos arrestaron, Charlie pagó la fianza y nos mandó con Emmett –añadió después de ver nuestras caras de confusión.

–¿Cuántas veces han sido arrestadas? –preguntó Rose provocando que Bella y Alice comenzaran a contar con los dedos durante casi un minuto hasta que finalmente hablaron.

–Unas 12 veces desde que teníamos dieciséis– respondió Bella–, pero la mayoría son por disturbios. ¿Alice recuerdas cuándo Mike nos dejaba pedir pizzas? ¡Era algo celestial!– añadió más animada.

Al terminar el desayuno invité a la castaña a acompañarme a comprar un videojuego y después a ver una película, sin oposición alguna fue a cambiarse a su casa –mientras yo hacía lo mismo– y, una vez preparados, nos montamos en mi motocicleta Harley y partimos.

 **––––––––––––––––**

Se podían escuchar las risas de mi mejor amiga y de él mientras se iban, mi perfecto ánimo había decaído debido a ese hecho y ni si quiera ir de shopping lo arreglaría, no es que me molestara que Bella y Jasper salieran pues podían hacer lo que desearan pero no podía evitar sentirme algo celosa, a mí me gustaría estar en el lugar de mi castaña amiga.

Desde que había visto a Jasper sentí que debíamos estar juntos, era nuestro destino, él debía amarme así como yo lo amaría más adelante, no se debía enamorar de mi amiga ni ella de él porque es mío pero lo peor de todo es que ni si quiera se había fijado en mí ni si quiera me miraba por más de dos segundos, hoy durante el desayuno había hecho de todo por entablar una conversación con él pero cuando le hacía una pregunta la respondía rápidamente en su totalidad no dejando espacio para dudas y cuando le jugaba una pequeña broma parecía no entenderla lo cual me frustraba de sobremanera, aunque no podía quejarme pues se notaba a leguas que él tenía mucho más sentido del humor y soltura que Edward, ese chico era demasiado serio. Durante todo… ¡Todo! El tiempo se la pasó hablando con mi amiga sobre libros, historia o cualquier trivialidad, _¿qué me sucede? ¿Acaso ya perdí el toque? En el instituto todos los chicos fijaban su atención en mí y querían algo conmigo, jamás pasaba desapercibida,_ pensé con desesperación, yo siempre era interesante y carismática, imposible de ignorar…

 _¡Eso es! Sí a Jasper le atrae la personalidad de Bella sólo debo comportarme como ella y adoptar su estilo, aunque claro con mi mismo glamour,_ emocionada comencé a dar pequeños saltitos en mi lugar; sigilosamente me dirigí hasta la habitación de Bella y extraje de su armario algunas camisetas y pantalones, seguro no se daría cuenta de que le faltaban algunas cosas. Más feliz que nunca regresé a mi habitación lista para realizar mi cambió de imagen antes de que Bella y Jasper regresaran.

* * *

 ** _1) Canción llamada "Cherry Bomb" pertenece al grupo de rock femenino The Runaways (la primera banda de rock femenina)_**

 _Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a las personas que han marcado la historia como favorita o la siguen. Hablando del capítulo díganme ¿les gustó el Jasper POV? ¿Les gusta el rumbo de la historia?_

 _Ideas, sugerencias, opiniones, o un simple review se agradece mucho pues es importante saber que les está pareciendo todo._

 _Nos leemos pronto Mrs. Blackbird_


	6. Chapter 6: Nunca sabremos que piensa

**_AVISO: LOS PERSONAJES SON TOTALMENTE DE STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO ME ADJUDICO LA HISTORIA Y CIERTAS CARACTERÍSTICAS EN LAS PERSONALIDADES DE LOS PERSONAJES_**

* * *

 _Nunca sabremos que piensa_

Mis gemidos aumentaban conforme Emmett se movía más rápido, esto era la maldita gloria; Edward había salido de casa muy molesto –como siempre– debido a los sonidos provenientes de mi habitación pero ¡Cualquiera gritaría de placer con Emmett dentro!

Mis cabellos rubios estaban adheridos a mi sudoroso cuerpo, mis manos estaban fuertemente agarradas a la espalda de mi novio, mis piernas rodeaban su cadera y mis labios estaban entre abiertos; podría jurar que mis uñas estaban abriendo la piel de Emmett debido a la fuerza con que las clavaba en él pero necesitaba estar aún más cerca.

–¡Maldita sea Emmett!– grité conforme el éxtasis me inundaba a lo cual él respondió con un gruñido el cual solo me calentó más.

Pero antes de que llegáramos al clímax un sonido de cosas rompiéndose proveniente de abajo nos desconcentró, enojada me separé de mi oso pardo y cubrí mi cuerpo con mi bata de baño, _juro que mataré a quien se haya atrevido a interrumpirme_ , pensé mientras salía de mi habitación y cerraba la puerta detrás de mí.

El silencio dominaba la casa ahora que Emmett y yo habíamos parado, ninguno de mis hermanos había regresado por lo que resultaba bastante extraño que un sonido como el anterior surgiera, a menos que el viento corriera con fuerza pero no era el caso, por si acaso revisé la habitación de Jasper deseando que él y Bella fueran los responsables de interrumpir mi escena de acción con mi novio pero no había nadie, confundida y aún molesta bajé las escaleras y caminé hasta la sala de estar mientras apretaba más el cordel que ataba la bata a mi cintura, el silencio se tensó cada vez más y cuando estuve a punto de gritar vi una imagen que me hizo estallar a carcajadas.

Paseandose frente al espejo ubicado en la sala estaba Alice vistiendo de lo más extraño, aunque pensándolo bien aquella parecía ropa que la hermana de Emmett usaría… regresando a lo anterior la enana estaba usando un par de pantalones de cuero con una blusa ajustada de AC/DC, sus pequeños pies portaban unas Doctor Martin's color vino, por otra parte sus ojos estaban delineados por arriba, debajo y dentro –jamás la había visto maquillarse de tal forma– y sus labios rebozaban de labial cereza pero, para terminar, su cabello tenía un volumen exagerado. Después de pensarlo durante unos minutos caí en cuenta de que aquella extravagante vestimenta era propiedad de Isabella pues le quedaba visiblemente larga –refiriendome al largo por supuesto–, pero la pequeña Alicia aparentaba ser un hobbit con tendencias al bando de los emos y góticos baratos, aquello no le sentaba y menos con su cuerpo de adolescente de trece años.

Pocos segundos después un semidesnudo Emmett bajó de las escaleras intrigado por la causa de mi risa pero, en cuanto posó sus ojos en la pelinegra estalló en carcajadas aún más fuertes que las mías los cuales lo llevaron a terminar recostado en el piso mientras sostenía su estómago; cabe resaltar que durante todo ese tiempo nuestra amiga no paraba de fulminarnos con la mirada, no tenía duda de que si sus ojos fueran pistolas mis hermanos no podrían identificar mi cuerpo…

–¿Alice qué te pasó? –pregunté riendo suavemente.

–Sólo tuve un pequeño cambio de look y me veo bien ¿no es cierto? –respondió con un repentino cambio de humor, me recordó al nerd de Edward.

–Hum… yo diría que te vieras al espejo nuevamente Dobi – le dijo mi osito mientras la tomaba por los hombros y guiaba hasta el espejo del living.

Pero antes de que pudieran llegar la puerta de la entrada se abrió mostrando a Bella y Jasper riendo y sosteniendo un café cada uno, después de reparar en nuestra presencia su burbuja se rompió y entonces observaron el cambio de Alice a lo que ambos reaccionaron de forma similar; por un lado la castaña ezbozó una cara de estupefacción digna de fotografía, ambos ojos abiertos de par en par y con los labios entreabiertos mientras que mi rubio hermano se encontraba entre impresión y una risa incontrolable la cual fue secundada segundos después por su amiga.

–¿Alice? –susurró confundida –, ¿Qué te sucedió?

–Sólo estoy siendo yo misma Bella –respondió cortante mientras bruscamente azotaba la puerta y se marchaba… Okey, tal vez no debimos burlarnos tanto pero… y estallé en carcajadas otra vez.

–––––––––––––––––––––

Mi habitación estaba totalmente obscura y aunque ya era bastante tarde no podía dormir, por enésima vez rodé sobre mi costado en busca del sueño pero este jamás llegó, la confusión respecto al extraño cambió de Alice no abandonaba mis pensamientos, es decir, ella estaba perfectamente antes de que me fuera además ella no era así y yo estaba segura de que esa ropa era mía ¿qué pretendía hacer?

Decidida a averiguarlo me levanté de la cama y fui hasta su habitación, caminé silenciosamente hasta su cama y la observé dormir unos cuantos minutos, sus cortos cabellos estaban más despeinados y enredados que nunca, ambas manos estaban debajo de su mejilla y su semblante estaba lleno de paz. Siempre había sido de aquella forma tan alegre y activa, muchas veces me sacaba de quicio o me exasperaba de gran manera pero era mi _hermanita_ y no podía dejarla, mi aprecio por ella era inmenso.

 _12 años atrás_

 _Estaba persiguiendo en el jardín a las mariposas que revoloteaban en el cielo bajo el cuidado de mi papi porque yo era muy torpe a veces y el temía que si no me vigilaba me podía lastimar; me encontraba esperando a Ali para que jugáramos ya que ella no tardaba en llegar por lo que cada dos minutos me asomaba a su jardín esperando verla pero no aparecía; preocupada me senté en el césped y jugué con mis dedos, mi papi al ver que estaba tan decaída como para seguir corriendo entró nuevamente a la casa dejándome sola con mis muñecos._

 _Después de media hora me di cuenta que Ali no vendría por lo que comencé a recoger todos mis juguetes, una lágrima descendió por mi mejilla al darme cuenta de este hecho, con el torso de la mano froté mis ojos con la intención de que papá no se diera cuenta de que había estado llorando, con un fuerte suspiro me dispuse a entrar a casa pero antes de hacerlo escuche un fuerte llanto, uno bastante conocido._

 _Deje caer todo al césped y seguido de esto corrí hasta la puerta entre mi jardín y el de la casa de mi amiga, al llegar abrí suavemente el portón y me encontré con una imagen que me enfureció y entristeció. Sentada en el césped estaba Ali, su largo cabello azabache había sido cortado en pequeños y asimétricos mechones y su vestido estaba lleno de tierra; sus piernas estaban encogidas contra su pecho y eran rodeadas por sus pequeños brazos mientras que su rostro estaba escondido entre su cuerpo, estaba sollozando…_

 _Preocupada me acerqué lentamente hasta ella y sin decir ninguna palabra me hinqué y la rodeé fuertemente con ambos brazos demostrándole todo mi apoyo, permanecimos por varios minutos en esa posición hasta sus sollozos cesaron, aún confundida temía preguntar la razón de su llanto así que esperé pacientemente hasta que ella hablara._

 _–_ _Paso… o–otra v–vez – susurró entre sollozos –. S–se e–enojaron._

 _–_ _Tu cabello Ali– murmuré suavemente._

 _–_ _M–mamá l–lo c–cort–to – después de decir eso se lanzó a mis brazos y comenzó a llorar más intensamente, mojando lentamente mi ropa–. N–no quiero q–que pase ot–tra v–vez B–belli._

 _–_ _Ali te prometo que jamás te volverán a tocar – dije decidida –, yo te voy a proteger, no dejaré que te hagan daño…_

 _Desde ese momento Alice jamás dejó su cabello crecer más allá de la altura de sus hombros y a pesar de que aquello provocaba gran curiosidad en mí nunca se lo había preguntado, aquello parecía tener un gran significado para ella._

Suspiré pesadamente y después me acosté a su lado, al parecer sintió mi cuerpo por lo que se acurrucó conmigo mientras yo la abrazaba como cuando éramos pequeñas y ambas le temíamos a las tormentas solo que esta vez no estaba Charlie con nosotras. Charlie… como lo extrañaba y era en momentos como este en que me sentía como la mayor escoria del mundo por fallarle y traerle tantos problemas, él ya lidiaba con muchas cosas como para agregarle que siempre estábamos metidas en situaciones negativas.

–––––––––––––––––

Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente conforme el haz de luz que traspasaba mi ventana disparaba de forma más insoportable en mis ojos, molesta me levante bruscamente para después darme una relajante ducha.

Estaba muy molesta por el hecho de que mi cambio de look causara las burlas de mis amigos pero, no obstante, tenía una grandiosa idea y estaba dispuesta a ponerla en práctica; al salir de la ducha me vestí con unos pantalones pitillos de Bella, una blusa blanca, las Doctor Martin's vino que había tomado prestadas el día anterior y un abrigo negro pues la temperatura había descendido; después de peinarme me maquille con colores fuertes en los ojos resaltando mi piel pálida junto con unas pestañas postizas para profundizar mi mirada y por último le apliqué a mis labios un labial de color suave para hacer contraste.

Al llegar a la cocina me sentí más alegre que nunca al ver a Bella preparando crepas para el desayuno, me dediqué a poner la mesa con especial dedicación para después sentarme y esperar a que la comida estuviera lista; a los pocos minutos bajo Emmett usando únicamente uno bóxer de los ositos cariñositos y una bata amarilla estilo bob esponja, sonriendo se dejó caer en una de las sillas.

–Emmett ¿podrías ser más decente? –dijo Bells mientras servía el desayuno y se sentaba.

–Mira quién habla –contestó mientras se comía una crepa de un solo bocado.

–Oso, ¡eso es asqueroso! –protesté –. ¿Acaso no vas a salir Bells? –pregunté al verla usando su pijama.

–No lo creo pixie, supongo que pasaré el día en casa, cocinando, viendo películas o leyendo supongo –me dirigió una pequeña sonrisa.

Seguido de esto nadie habló, cada quién estaba sumido en sus pensamientos; después de desayunar me abrigué un poco más y me despedí de ambos diciéndoles que probablemente iría de shopping o tal vez iría al parque y sin más me retiré de la casa, antes de irme, cuidando no ser descubierta, me dirigí hasta la propiedad de nuestros más amigables vecinos comenzando así la primera fase de mi plan.

––––––––––––––––

–Emmet ¿esos no eran mis jeans y botas? –pregunté en cuanto la puerta se cerró.

–Nunca sabremos que pasa por su mente, pero bueno, sírveme más.

–Por favor sírveme más –repliqué.

–"Por favor sírveme más Hell's Bell's"

* * *

 _Hola, antes que otra cosa espero disfruten este capítulo, espero subir los siguientes antes de terminarse estas vacaciones para terminar con los editados y crear nuevo contenido._

 _Como siempre, ideas, sugerencias, opiniones, tacos o Edward Cullen son bienvenidos, agradezco infinitamente a los favoritos y seguidores que me inspiran a seguir con esta historia; ya es costumbre que pida dejen reviews para saber que piensan de esta narración (recuerden que son GRATIS)._

 _Finalmente les invito a pasarse por mi otra historia: Misery._

 _Nos leemos pronto, Mrs. Blackbird._


	7. Chapter 7: Acercamientos

**_AVISO: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO ME ADJUDICO LA HISTORIA Y CIERTOS ASPECTOS EN LAS PERSONALIDADES DE LOS PERSONAJES_**

* * *

 _Acercamientos_

Mis nudillos chocaron suavemente contra la puerta y segundos después me encontré con Jasper dentro de su casa, su hermoso rostro aún estaba algo adormilado pero a pesar de tener saliva seca en la comisura de sus labios lucía guapísimo, pero al parecer sus cinco sentidos no funcionaban a la perfección pues después de un instante me di cuenta que no me prestaba la atención que había esperado; después de un inaudible suspiro estuve lisa para poner en marcha mi infalible plan B.

–Hola, Hum –fingí parecer nerviosa, aunque no me costó tanto trabajo pues a pesar de no ser una temblorosa Isabella Swan era una mujer– Jasper me preguntaba si podrías darme un tour por Phoenix.

–Sí, solo espera que vaya por mi chaqueta –dijo y acto seguido entró a su casa dejándome en la calle.

Bien, al parecer le importaba poco dejarme fuera de su cálido hogar, prácticamente muriendo de frío debido a que la temperatura había descendido; molesta por su falta de atención hacia mí me senté en la acera y comencé a visitar tiendas de ropa online, maldito Jasper poco caballero.

Finalmente, después de unos 5 minutos cerró su puerta tras de sí, me ayudó a levantarme y ambos fuimos hasta la cochera en donde estaban tres lujosos autos y una moto, ambos nos montamos en un hermoso Camaro azul marino del año. El rubio manejaba a gran velocidad cosa que me excitaba de sobremanera, en Forks Bella no me dejaba conducir tan rápido por 2 razones:

Ella tenía cierto miedo a los accidentes que podía provocar.

Era y es demasiado sobreprotectora con lo que respecta a mí.

Me sentía emocionada y nerviosa al estar cerca de Jasper, temía hacer algo mal y lograr así que su atención nunca se fijase en mí, casi imperceptiblemente me encontraba temblando ante la tensión que reinaba en el auto, no era un silencio cómodo era uno tan forzado… como si él no quisiera estar en este lugar. Aún no comprendía que me estaba sucediendo ni podía entender su forma de actuar, él no le tomaba importancia a mi persona que estaba a lado suyo en el asiento del copiloto, no le prestaba atención a mi cuerpo que era delineado por las ropas ceñidas al cuerpo que había elegido con demasiada dedicación para atraerlo.

–Hemos llegado a nuestra primera parada, el parque –dijo interrumpiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos, se bajó del auto y después de ver como permanecía en el vehículo se dirigió a abrirme la puerta.

Ambos caminamos por el casi desierto lugar lleno de árboles y flores, este era bastante hermoso y daba la impresión de ser un lugar lleno de paz, nos dirigimos hasta una pequeña heladería pero antes de llegar comencé con el plan.

Fase uno: Fingí resbalarme bruscamente con mis propios pies al estilo Swan y antes de que mi trasero azotara en el frío asfalto sentí una mano sujetando mi brazo firmemente mientras que otra sostenía mi espalda, cuando nuestras orbes se encontraron le dirigí una disimulada mirada coqueta y al parecer si recibió el mensaje; cuando me incorporé nuevamente le agradecí y comencé a reír tontamente como si estuviera avergonzada a lo que él respondió cortésmente con una leve sonrisa.

Después de comprar los helados nos sentamos en una pequeña banca que daba una hermosa vista a una fuente, ambos estuvimos en silencio por un buen rato por lo que decidí avanzar un poco más, me acerqué sigilosamente hacia él y después de unos minutos me encontré mentalmente lista para efectuar la fase dos: recliné mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

–Así que… ¿Hace cuánto que viven aquí? –pregunté mientras discretamente aspiraba el embriagante aroma de su loción que desprendía su cuello.

–Hace…. C–cinco años –contestó con la voz tensa, pero antes de poder hablar de nuevo se removió sutilmente y alejó de mí pero no me quedaría con los brazos cruzados por lo que disimuladamente me acerqué a él.

–¿Por qué viven solos?

–Queríamos independizarnos, nuestros padres viajan mucho –estaba nervioso, yo lo podía sentir y eso me ¡emocionaba mucho!

Entonces recordé que necesitaba ir de shopping ya que hace días que no iba y Bella necesitaba más ropa al igual que yo, en un movimiento ágil me levanté y tomé la mano de Jasper –fase tres– antes de echarme a correr hasta el auto tirando de él en el camino, cuando llegamos le saqué las llaves de su bolsillo y abrí el automóvil para después lanzarme dentro en el asiento del copiloto. Después de unos minutos él se sentó en el asiento del conductor con el rostro confuso pero antes de que pudiera decir algo le dije:

–Me gustaría ir de shopping.

Después de un leve asentimiento de cabeza colocó la llave en el contacto y nos puso en marcha hasta mi adorado segundo hogar: el centro comercial.

–––––––––––––––

Después de que Alice se fuera Emmett y yo nos sentamos un rato a ver televisión, a petición de él tuve que poner el canal infantil, aunque nadie lo crea el aún ve caricaturas de niños de 9 años, y para mi desgracia estaba la maldita de "Dora la Exploradora" como odiaba a esa mentada chamaca que le daban total libertad de viajar en el bosque con un chango azul, enfrentando a un zorro violador y a animales parlantes… aun no comprendía como es que el programa se consideraba acto para pequeños niños y, peor aún, como había gente que disfrutaba de verlo.

Mientras los minutos transcurrían no podía evitar reírme cuando mi hermano le contestaba a la televisión a lo cual él me enviaba miradas con reproche y se excusaba con que yo no había tenido infancia; a veces me sentía como si yo fuera la única madura de tres hermanos –porque Alice era como una hermana menor para ambos, así como otra hija para Charlie–, yo era la responsable… incluso si yo no supiera cocinar habríamos muerto los cuatro, ya fuera por inanición o por enfermedades cardiacas, diabetes o nos habrían amputado alguna extremidad y todo por hacernos obesos debido al consumo excesivo de pizzas, lo cual nos llevaría a la pobreza pues con tantos gastos de hospital tendríamos una deuda y… y estoy divagando.

Pero a pesar de que yo tuviera que hacerme cargo del grandote y la enana debía admitir que ya lo extrañaba, yo todavía recordaba cuando nos dijo que se iba a ir de la casa… Alice y yo teníamos 15 años.

 _3 años atrás_

 _Me acomodé mis lentes mientras continuaba leyendo al pie de la escalera, Alice estaba sentada a mi lado dibujando mi rostro de perfil pues ella era excepcional en ese tipo de cosas, ambas escuchábamos la voz Paul McCartney cantando "Drive my car"_ _ **1)**_ _; en el piso de arriba un fuerte estruendo nos sorprendió causando que dejáramos nuestras cosas a un lado y pusiéramos atención a los sonidos, miré a Alice confundida en busca de algo que ella pudiera saber pero me respondió con un ligero encogimiento de hombros mientras articulaba un "no lo sé" con su boca, procurando no hacer ruido y sintiéndonos en la película de misión imposible_ _ **2)**_ _nos deslizamos hasta quedar contra el muro que dividía la estancia y la entrada._

 _–_ _¡Emmett Swan ¿a dónde crees que vas?! –gritó Charlie en desde el comedor lo cual nos alertó a la duende y a mí._

 _–_ _Ya te lo dije, voy a Phoenix –le respondió secamente Emmett, jamás le había escuchado hablar de esa forma–. Mi madre me dijo que podía quedarme con ella –eso me confundió totalmente, no era posible que él siguiera creyendo en la vil arpía de nuestra madre._

 _–_ _¡No puedes irte así sin más!_

 _–_ _Claro que puedo solo obsérvame – y después de decirlo se escuchó el sonido de una cremallera cerrándose._

 _La duende y yo nos levantamos al instante más confundidas que antes, instintivamente Alice se refugió entre mis brazos mientras veíamos expectantes las escaleras, yo podía sentir mi cuerpo temblar ante todo esto mientras que mi respiración se volvía cada vez más frenética en la espera._

 _Segundos más tarde un molesto Emmett cruzó el pasillo, sin ningún atisbo de Charlie, cargando en sus hombros una gran mochila de campamento y sosteniendo unas cuantas maletas; lentamente las depositó en el suelo y se dirigió hasta donde Alice y yo yacíamos abrazadas pero antes de que él pudiera decir algo la enana habló._

 _–_ _¿Nos vas a dejar Emmy? –preguntó mientras lo veía con sus ojos llorosos, ella siempre había sido la más sensible y cariñosa por lo que era lógico que reaccionara así pero a pesar de eso verla en ese estado me destrozó por lo que la abracé aún más fuerte._

 _–_ _¿Por qué? –pregunté con la voz contenida._

 _–_ _Es momento de emprender mi camino solo –respondió._

 _–_ _¿Solo? ¿a quién engañas Emmett? –escupí con odio– No trates de verme la cara de estúpida porque hasta donde yo estar solo no es estar acompañado por otra persona, ¿acaso ya te cansamos? ¿Por eso quieres ir con ella?_

 _–_ _Bells no lo entiendes._

 _–_ _Por supuesto que lo entiendo, después de todo este tiempo en que papá a cuidado de nosotros ¿así es cómo se lo agradeces? Lléndote con esa arpía que lo único que hizo fue abandonarnos cuando más la necesitábamos, que lo único que sabe hacer es engañar a la gente y destrozarla. Hermano yo jamás pensé que fueras a hacer eso pero ahora me doy cuenta que eres como ella, nunca te importamos porque si lo hubiéramos hecho no lo habrías dicho a Alice y a mí desde antes, en vez de que nos forzaras a enterarnos de esta manera; René es la única que te importa –dije amargamente._

 _–_ _No sabes lo que dices, solo eres una niña –su voz se había tornado imponente, trataba de exponer su autoridad de hermano mayor pero no lo iba a hacer, en un movimiento rápido coloqué a Alice detrás de mí en un gesto protector, no quería que estuviera entre nosotros dos._

 _–_ _Podré ser una niña a tu parecer pero no soy una retrasada mental, conmigo no intentes parecer el hermano mayor perfecto y responsable que todos creen que eres porque te conozco; jamás creí que fueras tan débil pero me doy cuenta que las cosas cambian, ella lo logró._

 _–_ _Isabella no hables así de mamá._

 _–_ _No lo puedo creer –dije mientras reía amargamente– pero tienes razón, no debería hablar así de "mamá", ella no es una manipuladora, es una zorra ¿o ya olvidaste lo que hizo? Llamame rencorosa pero no me pidas que perdone, ahora me doy cuenta que tu corazón es muy grande –mi sarcasmo fue como veneno impregnado en mi voz– ¡Lárgate Emmett! Nadie te va a rogar que te quedes, no después de esto y cuando la veas dile que lo lograste, nos heriste ¿ya viste a Alice o, peor, a Charlie? Lo has arruinado y no hay reparo, por cierto, mándale mis saludos y dile que desde lo más profundo de mi ser deseo que se pudra en el infierno._

 _Lentamente me di la vuelta, coloqué mi brazo alrededor de Alice mientras ella lloraba descontroladamente contra mi hombro, cuando estuvimos por subir las escaleras escuché la puerta abrirse y antes de ser cerrada nuevamente una disculpa resonó en el aire._

 _Al subir las escaleras me encontré con Charlie, sus ojos estaban llorosos y su mano apretaba fuertemente su boca, sin decir ninguna palabra Alice y yo lo abrazamos y por primera vez Charlie y yo no pudimos mantenernos fuertes, lloramos como sí nuestra vida dependiera de ello, ambos estábamos devastados._

En ese momento me levanté del piso y me senté a un lado de Emmett para después darle un fuerte abrazo el cual el confundido correspondió suavemente, cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron y vio mis llorosos ojos comprendió en que había estado pensando por lo que me abrazó aún más fuertemente y ambos sollozamos en silencio, recordando un terrible momento que habíamos querido enterrar.

Después de una hora mi hermano se fue con Rosalie al cine prometiendo que regresarían para la cena, con un fuerte suspiro me cerré fuertemente la bata y me dejé caer nuevamente en el sillón, intenté leer por décima vez mi libro de Cumbres Borrascosas pero la tristeza que el recuerdo había traído consigo no me dejaba concentrarme en la lectura; suspirando me levanté y caminé hasta la puerta para después salir a la acera en donde me senté.

Con mis brazos rodeé ambas piernas que estaban contra mi pecho mientras que apoyé mi mentón contra las rodillas, no me importaba el frío que se desataba en las calles, simplemente quería que el recuerdo se esfumara de nuevo y no apareciera jamás…

–¿Qué haces aquí afuera? –dijo una aterciopelada voz cerca de mí por lo que salté ante el sonido –. Lo lamento no pretendía asustarte –elevé mi rostro y mi mirada chocó con la de dos profundas esmeraldas que me observaban fijamente.

–Solo… disfruto el clima.

–Tienes razón, las nubes grises amenazando con dejar caer líquido en cualquier momento es magnífico –murmuró sarcástico–. Deberías entrar a tu casa antes de pescar un resfriado.

Le contesté con un asentimiento de cabeza y una leve sonrisa, me levanté lentamente y caminé hasta la puerta, antes de entrar me giré suavemente y lo invité a entrar a lo que él accedió después de haberle insistido.

Tal vez haberlo invitado había sido un fin egoísta pues esperaba que estar con alguien más me hiciera olvidar el dolor pero tenía que admitir que me agradaba haberlo hecho, al conocerle debido a su personalidad reservada me pareció prácticamente imposible lograr hablarle de forma normal pero, después de adaptarme a él le encontré tan agradable como el aire aunque, debía admitir, su presencia me intimidaba en cierta forma.

Durante el resto del día vimos algunas películas por las cuales nos situábamos en discusiones mientras defendíamos nuestros diferentes puntos de vista acerca de estas, debates incluso más intensos que los tenían lugar entre Jasper y yo, me vi sorprendida por la gran cultura que tenía el cobrizo lo cual nos envolvió en una lucha de argumentos en relación a "El Laberinto de la Soledad" **3)** pero después de una hora decidimos dejarlo pues era claro que jamás llegaríamos a un punto intermedio donde ambos estuviésemos conformes. Alrededor de las cinco de la tarde le pedí ayuda con la cena y, debido a su falta de actividades ese día accedió así como a cenar en casa, mientras preparábamos la lasaña puse un disco en el estéreo por lo que pronto me hallé cantando en voz baja.

–Psycho, me gusta esa canción.

–No pensé que te gustara Muse.

–De hecho es una de mis bandas favoritas.

Y, entonces, una intensa platica sobre música dio comienzo, añoraba momentos como este pues jamás había congeniado en tantas cosas con una persona, por lo regular nunca podía hablar de mis gustos con Alice o Emmett pues, cuando lo hacía, nunca me prestaban atención y cuando se aburrían de que estuviera hablando me cambiaban de tema a algo sobre ellos, aunque me costara admitirlo les gustaba ser el centro de atención aunque no a una manera exasperante, más bien se comportaban de esa manera cuando no les interesaba ni un poco lo que la persona con quien estaba decía; por otra parte, en Forks, los vacíos de Mike, Jessica y Lauren solo se ocupaban de vanalidades y Angela quién me escuchaba al no conocer tanto nunca hablaba, cosa que me aburría.

–Es refrescante hablar con alguien a quién le interesan cosas similares –comentó Edward mientras esperábamos que terminaba el tiempo de la lasaña en el horno.

–Si, no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar así, a toda la gente que conozco estos temas les aburren.

–Te comprendo, se nota a leguas que a Emmett y a tu amiga no les interesa platicar sobre esto, es más, tú te vez muy diferente a ellos…más seria –completó después de unos segundos.

–A veces es difícil seguirles el ritmo, si fuera así, probablemente estaríamos en la calle, muertos o en prisión, debe de haber alguien responsable.

–Antes mencionaste que has sido detenida con la pelinegra.

–Lo sé, pero la mayoría de los planes son de ella yo soy algo miedosa.

–Entonces debe haber otra razón para que seas de esta forma.

–Son muchas…

Pero antes de que pudiera recibir su respuesta la puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a una llorosa Alice que corrió hasta mis brazos donde dejó las lágrimas caer, Edward y yo intercambiamos miradas confusas, después de unos minutos me decidí por hablar.

–¿Alice qué pasó?

–¡Él pasó! –gritó mientras levantaba su dedo en dirección a la puerta.

Confundida seguí la trayectoria de su dedo y me encontré con el rostro de Jasper, no entendía nada… y por esa razón me sentía sumamente impotente ¿qué le había sucedido a Alice?

* * *

 ** _1) Canción de los Beatles_**

 ** _2) Película de Tom Cruise de espías._**

 ** _3) Libro del escritor mexicano Octavio Paz, es uno de los más conocidos escritos por él_**

 _Muchas gracias por leer esta historia, debo decir que el capítulo original tenía otra escena entre Edward y Bella pero después de volverla a leer no me gustó tanto así que decidí cambiarla por una en donde se estén conociendo más, espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo._

 _Ya solo me faltan otros dos documentos por editar y el contenido nuevo (ignorando las partes cambiadas) volverá ¡que emocionante!_

 _En fin, gracias a los seguidores y quienes marcaron la historia como favorita, ustedes me inspiran a seguir con esto, me gustaría me dejaran algún comentario para saber que piensan de la historia y que sugerencias tienen. Así mismo los invito a pasarse por mi otra historia: Misery._

 _Nos leemos pronto, Mrs. Blackbird_


	8. Chapter 8: ¡¿Dónde está!

**_AVISO: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO ME ADJUDICO LA TRAMA Y ALGUNAS CARACTERÍSTICAS EN LAS PERSONALIDADES DE LOS PERSONAJES_**

 ** _Nota de autora al final, disfruten la lectura :D_**

* * *

 _¡¿Dónde está?!_

–Alice, déjame entrar… –murmuré por décima vez contra su puerta.

Lágrimas de preocupación amenazaban con escapar de la cuenca de mis ojos, durante una semana me encontré tocando diariamente a su puerta en espera de que abriera y me dijera que pasara, era claro que no se trataba de un simple berrinche como algunas veces ocurría sino de algo grave, ni Emmett ni yo la habíamos visto salir de esa alcoba, ¿acaso había comido? Era una de mis preguntas diarias y por si no fuera suficiente ese tormento repetidas veces, mientras cruzaba el pasillo, le escuchaba sollozar de una manera que me rompía el alma ¿qué había sucedido entre ella y Jasper? Pero más importante aún, ¿por qué no me había dicho nada? ¿Acaso ya no confiaba en mí?

Y para empeorar las cosas Emmett estaba más serio que de costumbre, la casa estaba sumida en una total depresión y lo más frustrante es que yo no conocía la razón, por una parte estaba la pelinegra y luego mi hermano; enojada golpeé la pared con mi puño y seguido de esto me dejé caer en el suelo, esto comenzaba a sobrepasarme, me era difícil hacerme cargo de ambos cada vez que algo sucedía, momentos como este eran los que más odiaba pues la impotencia me inundaba al desconocer lo que sucedía y no hallar, por consiguiente, una forma de ayudarles.

Introduje mi mano en mi bolsillo para después sacarla con 5 pastillas que instantáneamente coloqué en mi boca y tragué, el dolor había comenzado; Edward había pasado el día anterior y a pesar de ser tan agradable su compañía no le presté la más mínima atención, además me confundía que ni Rosalie ni Jasper nos habían visitado, en especial la rubia pues la mayoría del tiempo estaba con mi hermano… ¿qué sucedía?

Después de unos minutos en que me paseé por la estancia me dirigí hasta mi ventana y salí, mis dedos se aferraban fuertemente a los bordes sobresalidos de las paredes exteriores y mis pies se deslizaban por los marcos de las ventanas, sí no podía entrar a su habitación por la puerta lo haría de este modo y estaba tan segura de que Alice no había pensado en bloquear esta entrada. En un movimiento en falso mi pie se deslizó provocando que casi cayera pero afortunadamente mis manos se lograron aferrar a la ventana, la deslicé e ingresé a la habitación mientras la sangre escurría desde mi antebrazo; Alice estaba hecha un ovillo en su cama por lo que me senté a su lado y comencé a acariciar su cabellera.

–¿Estás lista para decirme que sucedió? –cuestioné dulcemente.

Me arrastré hasta los brazos de mi amiga aun, _estúpido plan, estúpido Jasper, estúpida idea y sobre todo estúpida yo,_ pensé entre la furia y la tristeza.

–Jasper, me atrae Bella… el día que salieron ambos inventé un plan p–para llamar su atención –tartamudeé .– Todo iba perfecto…

 _Mis piernas temblaban mientras caminaba junto a él por el estacionamiento, todo había salido a la perfección, justo como lo había planeado por lo qué rebosaba de felicidad y esta se incrementaba cuando alguna chica me lanzaba una mirada de odio al verme junto a él._

 _Aquel hombre tan simpático, tranquilo, rubio y de ojos azules como el mar que me habían hipnotizado desde la primera vez que lo vi, además de que pude ver en ellos que ambos terminaríamos felices y juntos por siempre, él era mi destino y yo el suyo._

 _Mientras ingresábamos a su auto no pude evitar un suspiro cuando el olor embriagante de su colonia golpeó mis fosas nasales, me senté cómodamente en el asiento y cerré mis ojos mientras nos poníamos en movimiento._

 _–_ _Y… ¿tienes pareja?–pregunté procurando parecer desinteresada._

 _–_ _No, la última fue María ¿y tú?–¡perfecto! Le interesa mi estatus._

 _–_ _No… por ahora –susurré apenas audiblemente lo último –. ¿Hace cuánto conocen a nuestro hermano?_

 _–_ _Hace dos años, fue realmente extraño… ahora que lo pienso jamás nos ha dicho la razón por la que se mudó aquí._

 _Eso me dejó confundida pues al igual que ellos Bella y yo no estábamos al tanto en ese asunto, simplemente habíamos decidido enterrarlo, sin embargo, era complicado puesto que involucraba a René, la madre de ellos, por ello resultaba difícil obtener esa información pues ni a ellos ni a Charlie les agradaba hablar sobre el tema, ahora que lo pienso, no conozco mucho sobre esa mujer, solo lo básico que he escuchado en discusiones o comentarios muy espontáneos de los tres, además de que mi madre y ella eran muy amigas._

 _Olvidándome del rumbo de mis pensamientos estiré mi mano y la coloqué sobre la de Jasper, el calor que desprendía su cuerpo era tóxico y era tan suave que no pude evitar entrelazar mis dedos con los suyos, estaba completamente segura de lo que seguiría por lo que me acerqué lentamente hacía él._

 _–_ _Alice no –seguido de esto se alejó lo más que pudo de mí, estaba confundida._

 _–_ _Jasper…_

 _–_ _Alice, debo aclarar esto, tu no me interesas en lo absoluto, no sé nada sobre ti excepto que eres amiga de los Swan._

 _–_ _Habrá tiempo para conocernos me amarás._

 _–_ _Me has estado malentendiendo todo este tiempo, no quiero nada contigo, no quiero que pienses que esto es una cita ni mucho menos, simplemente no tuve nada que hacer e iba a salir contigo o sin ti, ¡fue cortesía! –exclamó–. Debo aclararte que ni insinuándote causarás algo en mí, no me tomes por estúpido, tu falsa caída y demás intentos de acercamiento solo me están dejando una impresión muy mala de ti y me incomodan demasiado. Así que, por favor, déjame ya._

 _–_ _Bella…_

 _–_ _Si quieres creer que me atrae ella y sí solo eso te va a alejar pues ¡Créelo! No somos nada, no tienes poder sobre mi persona así que deja de comportarte como una loca obsesiva y no trates de meterme en tu juego… necesitas un psicólogo, no es normal ser así, ¡loca!_

 _Más asustada y destrozada de lo que jamás había estado salí corriendo del vehículo y entré a la casa sin siquiera detenerme a cerrar la puerta, sin fijarme en lo que sucedía me lancé hasta los brazos de Bella y comencé a llorar._

 _–––––––––––––––––––––––––––_

Mi mano se estrelló furiosamente contra la puerta de mis vecinos, me encontraba temblando violentamente de pies a cabeza mientras que mi rostro yacía rojo de ira, ese infeliz me las iba a pagar por haberla lastimado; mi mano derecha sostenía fuertemente un bat de baseball, la única arma que había logrado tomar rápidamente. La puerta se abrió de pronto, mostrándome a una llorosa Rosalie pero no me importó por lo que bruscamente entré a la casa no sin antes dirigirme a ella.

–¡¿Dónde está?! –rugí furiosa a lo que ella permaneció inmóvil por mi tono agresivo en medio de su silencio escuché un ruido proveniente del piso superior por lo que sin pensarlo subí las escaleras y entré a su habitación. Él se sorprendió al verme tan enojada y temblorosa pero antes de que pudiera emitir una sola palabra mi puño se estrelló contra su rostro, agarré el bat y con él lo derribé dejándolo en el suelo, débil e indefenso.

–¡Animal infeliz! ¡¿Cómo te atreviste?! –grité mientras pateaba su costado–, ¡Deberías agradecer que se haya fijado en ti! –otro golpe–, ¡Eres patético! ¡Rubio oxigenado sin cerebro! ¡Pensé que eras diferente pero no lo eres! –patada–, ¡Deberías pudrirte en el infierno bestia inmunda! –un puñetazo–, ¡¿Cómo pudiste decirle tantas cosas sin siquiera conocerla?! –alargué mi mano rápidamente hasta su rostro pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo unas fuertes manos rodearon mi cintura y me apartaron de él–. ¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame matarlo! ¡Maldito! –gruñí mientras lo golpeaba en donde podía pero solo conseguí que su agarre se hiciera más firme pero aun así podía escuchar leves quejidos de él cuando mis manos lo golpeaban o arañaban violentamente–. ¡Y sí, puede estar loca pero quién no lo estaría después de tener unos padres tan malditos como tú! –grité antes de ser sacada de aquel y nefasto lugar.

–Edward, lo lamento tanto –me disculpé por enésima vez al ver el daño que le había causado.

Mis manos se deslizaban por sus heridas limpiándolas con alcohol, sus hematomas ya tenían ungüento y algunos un poco de hielo, me sentía tan culpable por haberlo lastimado tanto… se le ocurrió aparecer en el momento menos indicado, hace unos momentos no me encontraba en mis cinco sentidos y me era imposible pensar en otra cosa que no fuera hacer sufrir a Jasper –aunque si lo veía otra vez no dudaría en golpearlo más– por lo que terminé lastimándolo aun sin querer hacerlo; su ceja estaba ligeramente y sus brazos tenían algunos rasguños y hematomas más grandes.

–No fue nada –intentó esbozar una de sus típicas sonrisas amables pero solo logró hacer una mueca de dolor.

–Deberías ir a descansar– dije mientras cerraba su botiquín de primeros auxilios, él iba a negarse pero sin darle tiempo a hacerlo lo recosté en el sillón y acomodé un cojín debajo de su cabeza.– Descansa Edward –murmuré antes de ir escaleras arriba en busca de Rosalie.

Pero antes de que pudiera llamar a su puerta mi celular comenzó a vibrar contra mi pierna, estaba extrañada pues nunca me llamaban además de que el número resultaba ser desconocido, confundida contesté la llamada escuchando así una voz ronca, desconocida y extrañamente formal.

–Srta. Swan, le llamó del hospital de Forks...

* * *

 _Para comenzar, ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Y de antemano gracias por leer mi historia, así mismo espero les haya agradado el capítulo así como la violencia ejercida a Jasper, anuncio que tal vez hoy mismo suba el siguiente capítulo y de no ser así será mañana._

 _Como siempre, muchas gracias a los seguidores de la historia y quienes la marcaron como favorita; finalmente les invito a leer mi otra historia: Misery que pronto será actualizada._

 _Nos leemos pronto, Mrs. Blackbird,_


	9. Chapter 9: Pitidos

_**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO ME ADJUDICO LA TRAMA**_

 _ **Nota de autora al final, disfruten la lectura :D**_

 _Pitidos_

El columpio chirriaba fuerte e incesantemente demostrando lo viejo y oxidado en que se encontraba, la bóveda celeste estaba cubierta por espesas nubes de grotescas formas que a su vez liberaban aquel líquido traslucido que caía grácilmente sobre el césped; mis lágrimas se perdían entre esas gotas de lluvia ahorrándome explicaciones aunque los constantes y profundos sollozos que escapaban de mi pecho me delataban, ni Alice ni Emmett estaban para consolarme pues los había dejado en Phoenix sin siquiera decirles, estaba sola y sin ningún apoyo que me sacara de este horroroso momento.

Me había ido tan pronto como recibí la devastadora noticia, decirles a ambos para que llegáramos los tres juntos fue una idea que jamás cruzó por mi mente por lo que simplemente les dejé una nota breve y con torpes trazos que estaba segura ya habrían leído.

El crepúsculo estaba en su más grande esplendor para cuando abandoné el parque al que venía con _él_ de pequeña, la nostalgia invadió mi mente en ese instante al igual que los recuerdos que ese lugar protagonizaba…

 _-Papá ¿me cepillas mi cabello?- susurré mientras le tendía el peine que siempre cargaba conmigo y me sentaba en el césped frente a él._

 _-Claro, ¿dónde está Emmett?- preguntó para después peinar suavemente mi cabello._

 _-Está jugando con Ali al oso y el duende aunque creo que la idea principal era al príncipe y la princesa -una risita se escapó de mis labios._

 _-¿Y tú por qué no juegas?_

 _-No quiero ser una oveja._

 _Oveja._

Por alguna extraña razón Emmett siempre me había asimilado con las ovejas, según él era porque la inocencia, tranquilidad, torpeza y pureza era algo que resultaba fundamental en mi personalidad; Alice era el pequeño duendecillo o hada porque era tan pequeña y sus facciones tan finas y hermosas que parecía un ser místico, era tan diferente a Emmett que al ser tan grande y protector se asimilaba a un oso.

Éramos un trio realmente extraño, en vez de jugar con muñecas, para Alice, Emmett y yo siempre fuimos sus muñecos de tamaño real, los amigos de mi hermano siempre pasaban a segundo plano puesto que las primeras y más importantes siempre resultamos ser nosotras, yo era más calmada a comparación de esos bromistas e hiperactivos, siempre había sido más aplicada en el colegio y según el oso era una nerd o come libros, aunque ese hecho cambió hace algunos años pero sin llegar al grado de tener que recursar materias u obtener fatales notas, a pesar de todo siempre estaba ahí para ayudarles con sus dudas e incluso cuando Alice era más pequeña para dormir me pedía que le leyera uno de mis libros ya que le resultaban tan aburridos que en menos de diez minutos se encontraba en un profundo sueño.

Pero todo cambió cuando él se fue, la relación se tornó seca y tensa hasta cierto punto, al principio yo solo podía sentir rencor y un profundo odio pero después comprendí que no podía destrozarme, si lo hacía las cosas solo se complicarían para Charlie pues no podría lidiar con mi tristeza y la suya, lastimosamente, aunque ya nos hubiéramos perdonado nuestra relación nunca pudo volver a ser lo que fue.

 _-¿Ali qué estás haciendo? -le pregunté confundida mientras giraba mi rostro para encararla pero antes de hacerlo por completo sus pequeñas manos tomaron mi mentón con firmeza y lo colocaron de perfil._

 _-¡No hagas eso! Tú sigue leyendo._

 _Confundida hice lo que me pidió pues era mejor no contradecirla, aunque resultaba extraño que no estuviera parloteando acerca de la nueva temporada de ropa de Gucci o cualquiera de esas tiendas, a veces era complicado seguirle el ritmo a sus pláticas pues aunque lo intentara no podría interesarme en la moda por lo que al final siempre terminaba asintiendo y diciendo palabras como: "genial", "definitivamente" y "estas en lo correcto"._

 _Estaba concentrada en la lectura que no pude evitar sobresaltarme al escuchar el timbre del teléfono, confundida dejé mi libro en la mesa y caminé hasta la cocina._

 _-Residencia Swan ¿qué se le ofrece? -hablé cortésmente a través del auricular._

 _-Bella ¿cómo están? -su voz me enfureció al instante._

 _-No es de tu incumbencia y agradecería que no vuelvas a llamar a casa -respondí tajante antes de colgar bruscamente y caminar hasta el living nuevamente._

 _¿Cómo es que podía ser tan cínico como para preguntar nuestro estado? ¿Es que acaso no tenía vergüenza? Un bufido se escapó de mis labios, estaba molesta, irritada y sobre todo decepcionada pero no quería que Alice me preguntara nada, respiré un par de veces y seguido de esto me dirigí hasta el sofá y me dejé caer a su lado._

 _-¿Quién era?- preguntó aún concentrada en su libreta._

 _-Vendedores de Wal-Mart ofreciendo sus servicios, ¿qué haces? -cambié rápidamente de tema._

 _-Te dibujaba. ¡Mira!_

 _En su libreta estaba un perfecto retrato de mi rostro en perfil, probablemente iba a estar enmarcado y colgado en mi habitación como el resto de sus dibujos puesto que la mayoría me los daba, fueran de mi ser o de cualquier otra cosa pero no podía negar que me encantaban sus gestos. Cualquiera pensaría que soy una narcisista por tener tantas imágenes mías._

-¡Emmett! ¡Emmett! ¡Emmett!

-Alice ¿por qué gritas? ¿Un violador entró a nuestra casa? -respondió alarmado mientras bajaba con una calceta en su mano en un gesto "amenazador", tal vez en otro momento me habría reído pero ahora no podía.

-¡Bella no está! ¡SE FUE! Solo dejó esta nota.

-¿Qué dice?... Regresar… debió haber ido a Forks pero la pregunta es ¿por qué? Además debió de ser algo realmente urgente y que la alterara demasiado pues ella nunca escribe de forma tan… simple. No debemos precipitarnos, llámale.

Sin responder me dirigí escaleras arriba en busca de mi móvil y volví a su lado, ambos permanecimos en silencio mientras el aparato pitaba, una, dos, tres, cuatro veces y no contestaba, ambos comenzamos a alarmarnos nuevamente pero antes de cometer una imprudencia decidimos salir a comer para despejarnos y, más tarde, intentar contactarla otra vez.

Mi puño golpeó repetidamente la puerta, a pesar de la renuencia de Emmett ambos nos encontrábamos frente a la casa de los vecinos pues existía la remota posibilidad de que Isabella hubiese contado algo a Jasper o incluso a Edward y no me detendría hasta saber algo de ella; finalmente me vi cara a cara con cierto rubio desagradable cuyo rostro aún estaba algo amoratado además de que, sus ojos, tenían un intenso tono rojizo que denotaba cansancio pero no iba a distraerme con él ya fuera por lo acontecido antes y el hecho de que tenía un objetivo más importante en esos momentos, así que le empujé bruscamente después de que este me demostrara su falta de información en respecto a mi amiga y entré buscando a los próximos interrogados.

Cuando entré a la última habitación, me encontré con una extraña imagen, mi amiga estaba acostada en su cama con un bote de helado sobre su estómago, su cabello rubio y brillante se encontraba opaco y enmarañado, sus ojos y nariz tenían una capa rojiza debido al llanto pero a pesar de que la preocupación me invadió no me desvié de mi objetivo.

-Rose, ¿sabes algo de Isabella?

-¿Sucedió algo? –preguntó después de negar con la cabeza lo que me dispuse a explicarle lo sucedido. Horas más tarde eramos acompañados en la sala de estar mientras trataba por enésima vez de llamarle hasta que, por fin, escuché su voz.

-¿Dónde estás?

-Vine a Seattle. Charlie… Charlie tuvo un accidente, me llamaron en la noche –añadió después de suspirar.

-Debiste habernos dicho antes, tomaremos el primer vuelo que nos lleve allá.

-¡No! No hace falta, ambos deben ir a trabajar y continuar con sus actividades, tendremos que pagar bastante, yo me quedaré hasta que él esté bien.

-Isabella –Emmett me arrebató el auricular pues había escuchado todo.

-Los llamaré todos los días, cuídense.

Lo siguiente que escuchamos fue el sonido de la bocina, había colgado.

-¿Qué… qué sucedió?- pregunté titubeante al médico.

-Un conductor ebrio chocó contra él a toda velocidad, se encontraba en carretera por lo que el auto se desvió y volcó, afortunadamente tenía puesto su cinturón de seguridad y el automóvil tenía bolsas de aire sino ahora no estaría respirando. Ya detuvieron al hombre responsable del accidente -su voz era suave y vacilante, asentí suavemente con la cabeza.

-¿Puedo… verlo?

Sin responder me guió hasta una habitación bastante alejada de los pasillos, al entrar lo vi; me destrocé por completo ante la imagen, su cuerpo inerte estaba conectado a decenas de máquinas que emitían pitidos irritantes, su pecho a penas se movía ligeramente, su rostro y cuerpo tenía múltiples heridas, su cabeza estaba vendada mientras que una de sus piernas tenía un gran yeso, su semblante tenía un color amarillento y estaba más delgado de lo que recordaba; las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos desesperadamente mientras mis manos cubrían mi rostro.

Solo pude escuchar la puerta abriendo y cerrándose, el médico me había dado un tiempo a solas para desahogarme. Mis manos húmedas y temblorosas recorrieron suavemente su semblante como si pudiera destruirse en cualquier momento, un agujero se abrió en mi pecho.

-Papá… lo lamento, lamento no haber estado aquí para ti, para protegerte como tú lo haces conmigo, perdóname por ser un desastre de hija, por decepcionarte y causarte tantos problemas, si tan solo… si tan solo no hubiera cometido tantas estupideces ahora estaríamos los dos viendo el partido y comiendo pizza como en los viejos tiempos, estaría quejándome por no entender nada y tu intentarías explicarme las reglas y jugadas, Alice estaría dibujándonos como de costumbre y al final ambas terminaríamos convenciéndote para hacer un campamento en el living. ¡No lo hagas! No me dejes, no puedo imaginar un mundo en que tú no existas, papá por favor, lucha y abre tus ojos, sonríe logrando que se marquen tus dos hoyuelos y se formen arrugas alrededor de tus ojos. Regáñame por haber golpeado a Jasper y por haber herido inconscientemente a Edward; cepilla mi cabello como cuando era pequeña y danos la charla simplemente para avergonzarnos. ¡Papi! ¡Quédate y no te vayas nunca! ¡Te necesito! ¡NO LO HAGAS! ¡Te amo! Me parte verte así, inmóvil y conectado a estos horrorosos utensilios, vamos despierta y sigue conmigo, con nosotros; sigue enseñándonos lo buena que es la vida y lo buenos que podemos llegar a ser. ¡Despierta!...

 _¡Hola! Primero que nada quiero ofrecer una disculpa por tardarme horrores en actualizar._

 _Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo y ¡por fin! Ya terminé de editar los que tenía hechos, ahora viene el nuevo contenido que espero les parezca divertido e interesante. Como siempre, les invito a leer mi otra historia: Dead Inside la cual he actualizado recientemente._

 _Ideas, sugerencias, opiniones, criticas. Así mismo, gracias a los seguidores y quienes marcaron como favorita la historia._

 _Nos leemos pronto, Mrs. Blackbird_


	10. Chapter 10: Riley Biers

_**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO ME ADJUDICO LA TRAMA**_

 _ **Nota de autora al final, disfruten la lectura :D**_

 _Riley Biers_

-¿Cómo ha estado Charlie, Alice? –preguntó Esme cortésmente mientras descendíamos por el ascensor.

-Mejor, al parecer sólo se rompieron unos huesos. Pero Bella se va a quedar más tiempo, de verdad lamenta que nunca se haya podido presentar a trabajar con su esposo.

-No es problema, fue una causa de fuerza mayor –respondió con una amable sonrisa.

Nos despedimos en la entrada del edificio dónde ella partió hacia la izquierda para ir a su auto mientras que, por mi parte, me dirigí a la esquina opuesta lugar en el que Emmett me recogía cada día pues mi trabajo estaba de camino al suyo; le saludé mientras me acomodaba en el asiento de copiloto y me sacaba los tacones, prácticamente todo el día había estado caminando de un lado a otro y mis zapatos no eran de gran ayuda, seriamente estaba considerando tener unos más bajos de reserva en mi escritorio.

Me quitaba los pendientes cuando vi que el vehículo dobló repentinamente por otra calle, _¿qué rayos?,_ pensé antes de preguntar al grandote la razón.

-Invité a un amigo a la casa, ya sabes, es viernes…

-¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?! –grité mientras volvía a calzar mis zapatos.

-¿Por qué te enojas?

-No puede ser que vayamos por tu amigo y yo desaliñada ¡Para, para, para!

-¿Para qué?

-Para que me arregle otra vez –contesté, ¿acaso no era obvio?- ¡Qué pares! –dije antes de mover el volante hacia la acera.- ¡Cállate, idiota! –le grité a un conductor que nos tocó el claxon, _¡hombres!_

Terminé de acomodar mi cabello frente al espejo antes de devolverle la llave a Emmett quién arrancó tan pronto el metal tocó la palma de su mano, no pude evitar rodar los ojos ante aquello ¿cuál era la prisa?, estaba a punto de reclamarme cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar; la pantalla iluminada mostraba una Bella con sus típicas sonrisas avergonzadas, ¡cuánto me hacía falta!

Habían transcurrido alrededor de dos semanas desde su repentina ida, al inicio fue algo difícil pues tanto el oso como yo tuvimos que hacernos cargo de algunas tareas domésticas pues debido al gasto del hospital se suspendió el uso de personas que limpiasen la casa, además de que nos dimos cuenta de lo poco saludable y económico que sería comer todos los días fuera en restaurantes de comida rápida. Rosalie se apiadó de nosotros y nos invitó a cenar un par de veces a su casa, al final desistimos pues ambos nos sentíamos incómodos, él con su ex novia –historia que no deseaba contar- y yo con el hermano de esta.

Cada cena que compartimos con ellos transcurría en una tensión palpable, la cual Edward parecía nunca notar pues constantemente intervenía con comentarios absurdos que en algún momento lograban sacarnos una sonrisa, ¡qué diferente era a cuando lo conocimos! Fuera de aquellos días, casi no habíamos salido, Rose me había invitado un par de veces a dar una vuelta pero la respuesta siempre era la misma: tenía muchas cosas que hacer en casa y el trabajo me dejaba exhausta, claro, era lo que quería pensar pues lo cierto es que tanto Emmy como yo nos sentíamos culpables de salir a divertirnos mientras Bells estaba en Forks cuidando a Charlie.

¡Había suspendido mis compras por ese molesto sentimiento! Al menos, aunque me costara admitirlo, algo bueno había resultado, así podía ahorrar mi sueldo para ir de shopping en cuanto Belly Bells llegara, en los últimos días había pensado en muchos outfits laborales que me faltaban y la pasada tarde mientras caminaba al trabajo una hermosa blusa se cruzó por mi camino, parecía como si incluso los maniquíes me llamaran… era perfecta para mí.

-¿Cuándo vas a regresar? –preguntó Emmett.

-Tal vez en una o dos semanas, Charlie me ha estado queriendo correr desde hace unos días –respondió la castaña por el otro lado de la línea pues la tenía en altavoz.- ¿Cómo han estado? ¿No les ha dado Salmonella?

-Rose temía lo mismo pero no nos ha pasado nada –dije.

-Aún –completó Emmett a lo que no pude evitar enseñarle la lengua en son de queja.- Oh, ahí está.

-¿Qué?

-Emmy invitó a un amiguito a la casa.

-Oh, ya veo, entonces hablamos más tarde chicos. Los quiero.

Guardé mi celular mientras el muchacho entraba por lo que no pude observarlo y simplemente lo saludé cortésmente; el resto de viaje transcurrió en tranquilidad, pronto nos vimos conversando acerca de trivialidades y entre risas llegamos a nuestro destino, al descender me encontré con un atractivo rubio quien me dirigió una sonrisa antes de inclinarse y besarme la mejilla en gesto de saludo.

-Alice él es Riley Biers –nos presentó Emmett.

 **¡I'M BACK!**

 **Antes que otra cosa, no tengo palabras suficientes para disculparme por tan larga ausencia, si bien podría excusarme con deberes escolares y demás asuntos no lo haré pues tiempo tuve pero ganas de escribir no, en fin, muchísimas gracias a quien lea este nuevo capítulo, por favor les pido uno review para saber si les interesa que continúe esta historia.**

 **Hasta la próxima, Mrs Blackbird**


End file.
